


Me canzon d'amuur en scrivi mai

by MadameFalena



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Explicit Language, M/M, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFalena/pseuds/MadameFalena
Summary: Semplice, visto e stravisto: post Reichenbach, con tutto quello che ne consegue.La traduzione del titolo è "Io canzoni d'amore non ne scrivo mai".Questa storia nasce grazie a due persone meravigliose, a cui devo molto di più che questa semplice storia.Gli devo il mio ritorno alla penna dopo venticinque anni di autoprivazione. Gli devo la rottura, mai abbastanza benvenuta, della promessa che mi ha portata a non scrivere per questi venticinque anni. Gli devo il fandom. Gli devo *questo* fandom. Gli devo ogni parola che ho scritto e che scriverò d'ora in poi.Grazie Veruska, grazie Yalanta, non mi basterà una vita per ripagarvi. Questa piccola storia è più vostra che mia.Siete le mie conduttrici di luce.





	1. Chapter 1

I movimenti sono naturali, provati e riprovati mille volte, poi compiuti in ogni condizione possibile, e ora facili come respirare.  
Il cecchino si sistema nella posizione di Hawkins, ignorando il calore del tetto su cui è sdraiato, le mani si muovono con fluidità, lente, sicure.  
La mano destra afferra la parte girevole della cinghia e l'imbracatura superiore, il pugno chiuso a sostenere la parte anteriore dell'L115A*, la mano sinistra è sul grilletto.  
Da qualche parte vicino al cecchino c'è l'ombra di un altro uomo, invisibile, impalpabile, solo il pensiero di un uomo. Si agita, impotente.  
I calcoli necessari per mirare sono rapidi, semplici come i movimenti.  
Il cecchino rilassa tutti i muscoli del corpo, abbassa il ritmo respiratorio e il battito cardiaco.  
L'altro è spaventato, tende tutti i muscoli, ansima.  
L'occhio -blu, freddo, intelligente- guarda attraverso il mirino; lontano, a 1800 metri, c'è il suo bersaglio, il viso spigoloso inconfondibile in mezzo a quelli degli altri soldati, e perfettamente visibile, immobile, così facile da colpire.  
L'altro uomo grida, un urlo atroce di agonia.  
Il cecchino preme il grilletto. Meno di due secondi, vede l'esplosione di sangue nel mirino.  
Espira, si alza, è il momento di scappare.  
L'uomo cade in ginocchio, le braccia che stringono il suo corpo come a cercare di contenere un dolore che potrebbe scoppiare e fare a pezzi tutto. E piange.

I rumori della guerra sono lontani, l'unico rumore vicino a lui è il sibilo del vento caldo tra gli arbusti.  
Il cecchino si sdraia prono, il suo corpo aderisce completamente alla roccia, abbassa i piedi del bipode e stabilizza il fucile. La sensazione dell'estremità del calcio contro la spalla è salda, la mano destra stringe il calcio con fermezza.  
Sa di avere tempo, quindi si muove con calma.  
Come ogni volta calcola la velocità del vento e l'effetto della forza di Coriolis.  
La distanza dall'obiettivo è stata già stabilita nel briefing della missione, ma lui ricontrolla meticolosamente il distanziometro.  
Gira l'otturatore, lo apre, addirittura si concede per qualche secondo in più del necessario di guardare il .338 lapua magnum*, saggiandone freddamente la forza distruttiva con le dita, poi lo inserisce, e chiude e rigira l'otturatore.  
Aspetta, completamente rilassato. Avrebbe anche tempo di guardarsi intorno, ma non lo fa. Non vedrebbe nulla di nuovo, solo e sempre quel mondo lunare monocromatico.  
L'uomo accanto a lui urla e lotta, i pugni e i calci che dà colpiscono solo l'aria. Le catene della non esistenza lo frustrano, ma non può fare null'altro che guardare, impotente spettatore di quel che avviene e avverrà.  
È il momento, target nel mirino, i suoi capelli neri visibili come un bersaglio sulla terra color ocra.  
Il cecchino inspira, trattiene, e preme il grilletto.  
Il petto si tinge di rosso.  
Tango down, pensa, freddo, tranquillo, soddisfatto. Si allontana.  
L'altro uomo impazzisce, dita come tenaglie stringono i capelli, gli occhi blu piangono orrore, sofferenza, rabbia, disperazione. La voce è rauca ma grida ancora “Tango down? Cosa ho detto? Cosa ho detto?”.

 

E alura te speci che  
Suta l'ala de la sciguèta  
Fermu cume un saant de marmu  
Cumè una quercia cumè un bucc  
E cumè l'oecc del pèss gio in tèra  
Cumè l'umbria de la buteglia  
Cumè la cruus del cimiteri  
Cumè sto pràa pièe de guldoni urmai spendüü  
Te speci che fin che'l suu ghe n'ha pièe i ball  
Finche passa il pipistrèll  
Finche il muund gh'a pioe i paròll  
E me podi scultà i tòo  
Me te speci che *

 

La stanza è in penombra. Una sola lama di luce passa tra le tende semichiuse, posandosi debole sulla moquette sbiadita e polverosa. Luce che non riscalda quei muri, non li illumina, rivela solo ancor più il loro squallore.  
Un letto, un comodino, un armadio, una piccola scrivania, pareti spoglie, grigiastre, macchiate di umidità, una porta che dà in un bagno cieco.  
È un posto in cui sopravvivere a malapena, e proprio per questo è perfetto per John. Anzi, forse è anche troppo, perché la parola sopravvivere ha in sé anche solo una parvenza di vita.  
In quel letto, tra lenzuola vecchie, lui si contorce in un'agonia senza fine.  
Ogni volta che poggia la testa sul cuscino John torna ai suoi incubi, diversi da quelli di un tempo.  
Il sonno lo riporta ancora in Afghanistan, al sangue, alle ferite, alla morte, all'orrore, al dolore. E, ora, a Sherlock.  
Quel nome che non pronuncia più da sveglio da due lunghi anni lo grida nei suoi incubi ogni notte. Ogni notte Sherlock muore. Ogni notte in modo diverso. Combattono insieme quella guerra senza fine e ogni notte Sherlock perde, e John perde con lui.

La prima notte fu una mina a portarglielo via di nuovo. Poi un nemico. Poi le schegge di un ordigno. Poi l'esplosione di una granata. Poi un attacco kamikaze. Poi un colpo di mortaio. Poi, poi, poi, poi. E John gridava il suo nome, correva verso di lui, sempre troppo tardi, lo stringeva al petto se il suo corpo non era troppo devastato, e vedeva la vita lasciare i suoi occhi.  
Stupido, John, quanto era stupido allora, all'inizio degli incubi, era in preda all'orrore, pensava che sarebbe diventato pazzo, pensava di aver toccato il fondo, pensava che nella sua mente non potesse esserci nulla di peggio, era così stupido.  
Lo realizzò la notte in cui il vero abisso gli si aprì davanti, quando gli incubi cambiarono e da quel momento in poi e sempre più spesso fu lui, stringendo un fucile di precisione, a sparare a Sherlock, a ucciderlo, le sue mani sporche del sangue del suo migliore amico.  
Senza poter impedire all'altro se stesso di farlo, di guardare il suo viso e i suoi capelli attraverso un mirino, di puntare, di sparare, spettatore impotente di un John mostruoso, freddo, spietato.  
Lo uccideva, e senza neanche abbracciarlo per l'ultima volta.  
Dai suoi sogni di assassino, un istante dopo il rumore atroce dell'esplosione dei loro due cuori, si è sempre svegliato con il volto rigato di lacrime.  
Asciugandole con disperazione, facendosi male di proposito, ricomincia le sue giornate grigie, solo parentesi tra gli orrori delle notti.  
Neanche l'ospedale gli dà più alcuna gioia. Neanche salvare vite, perché l'unica che conta la uccide continuamente. E non ha null'altro. Ora ha solo il nulla. Dev'essere così, l'inferno.

All'inizio almeno aveva anche la sofferenza, aveva la rabbia.  
Le aveva rovesciate su Mycroft; se i suoi uomini avessero trovato anche il terzo killer, il suo, Sherlock non sarebbe morto. Urla, solo un pugno, salvato in extremis dalla maledetta Anthea.  
Poi le aveva rivolte su se stesso, cercando di scacciare il dolore mentale con quello fisico, facendosi del male da solo, le cicatrici di quello che si era fatto ancora visibili sulla sua pelle, segni di un rosso malsano accanto a sclerosi bianche. Più e più notti, passate insonni, aveva accarezzato con lo sguardo e con i pensieri la sua Sig*, e l'oblio che poteva dargli. Più e più volte l'aveva toccata, caricata, infilata in bocca. Solo la consapevolezza che non avrebbe mai incontrato Sherlock, da “quell'altra parte” in cui non credeva, l'aveva fatto desistere.  
E allora la rabbia era stata indirizzata di nuovo altrove, e faceva del male a quelli che Sherlock non avrebbe più potuto fermare, si metteva in pericolo, metteva a rischio quella sua vita che Sherlock aveva preferito alla propria, e John della sua vita non ha più saputo che farne, e da quel giorno gli sembra non valere nulla.  
Solo, sempre solo.  
Lestrade non ha mai sospettato. L'aveva cercato e ancora lo cerca, per una semplice birra al pub, ma lui ha continuato sempre a chiedergli di lasciarlo solo; avrebbero parlato di Sherlock, e lui non ha mai potuto e non potrà mai parlare di Sherlock.  
  
Ma anche quella scintilla di vita dentro di lui si è spenta, e ora non ha null'altro. Barts -posa lo sguardo su quel tetto ogni giorno, ogni giorno rivede quel volo, ogni giorno gli si lacera l'anima-, una casa vuota, incubi, e il cuore morto, che non batte più, a questo si è ridotta la sua esistenza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non leggeranno mai, ma anche qui grazie infinite ad Alex A., Max K. e Guy P. per le descrizioni precise (e rielaborate da me, quindi se ci sono errori è solo colpa mia) delle azioni compiute dal cecchino.  
> Grazie anche a tutte le persone che si sono immolate per aiutarmi a rendere il primo capitolo di questo racconto una roba comprensibile.  
> Grazie grazie grazie a quel santo di PepperMind, marito che sopporta ogni parola, ogni sinonimo, ogni delirio su ogni virgola, e a cui devo il lavorone imbarazzante del futuro capitolo 10.
> 
> Il titolo e tutti gli altri pezzi di testi che si susseguiranno per tutta la storia sono di Davide Van De Sfroos, che dovrei ringraziare per così tante cose oltre questo lavoro che non mi basterebbe una vita.  
> Il dialetto si chiama laghée -detto anche tremezzino- ed è diffuso in alcuni paesi sulle sponde del lago di Como.
> 
> Ovunque troverete citazioni dalla serie tv, identiche all'originale, usate in altri contesti, modificate, rielaborate. Non le metterò nelle note, tanto le conosciamo a memoria.
> 
>  
> 
> Davide Van De Sfroos – La Figlia Del Tenente  
>   
> *E allora ti aspetto qui  
> Sotto l’ala della civetta  
> Fermo come un santo di marmo  
> Come una quercia come un sasso  
> E come l’occhio del pesce per terra  
> Come l’ombra della bottiglia  
> Come la croce del cimitero  
> Come questo prato pieno di preservativi ormai usati  
> Ti aspetto qui finché il sole ne ha piene le palle  
> Finché passa il pipistrello  
> Finché il mondo non ha più parole  
> E posso ascoltare le tue  
> Io ti aspetto qui
> 
> Testo e traduzione: http://www.cauboi.it/html/canzoni/lafigliadeltenente.php  
> Link YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_pL6lpRzUU0
> 
>  
> 
> *L115A: Fucile di precisione, da cecchino. Ho scelto questo per una storia che ho letto qualche tempo fa, e che mi è rimasta in testa: un colpo che rimane nella storia anche quello di un cecchino inglese che, nel novembre del 2016, con un solo proiettile, in Iraq, è riuscito ad uccidere tre miliziani dello Stato islamico. Appostato a 1800 metri dall'obiettivo, ha sparato quando si è accorto che il jihadista stava per colpire una folla di donne e bambini. Il proiettile del suo L115A ha trapassato la testa del terrorista, poi ha colpito il petto di un altro combattente dell'Isis, ha rimbalzato su un muro e trafitto il collo di un terzo militare dello Stato islamico.  
> Fonte (una delle, si trova in vari giornali): https://www.ilmattino.it/primopiano/esteri/snipers_infallibili_da_zaytsev_chris_kyle_al_soldato_canadese_colpisce_3540_metri-2521975.html
> 
> *.338 Lapua Magnum: Ammo, munizione, sviluppata durante gli anni 80 come una cartuccia a lungo raggio ad alta potenza per l'utilizzo da parte dei tiratori scelti militari. È stata utilizzata nella guerra in Afghanistan e nella guerra in Iraq.  
> Fonte: https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/.338_Lapua
> 
> *Sig: SIG-Sauer P226R, nella serie tv, l'arma principale di John.  
> Fonte: http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Sherlock#SIG-Sauer_P226R


	2. Chapter 2

Oecc de fiöö in una facia de acqua dulza  
Un baretèn per fà parè de vèss francees  
La schèna larga cunmè l’unda che se svolza  
E che la sbàtt cuntra i ricordi e’l sò paees.

Ammò una volta in giir a nàula sura un puunt  
Una furmiga che la rampèga sura èl mappamuund  
Ammò una volta a scapà de la sua umbrìa  
Per setàs giò e ciciarà con quela futugrafia

Ammò una volta senza strada nè valiis  
Cumè una pianta che la ne va senza i radiis  
Ammò una volta senza spècc retruvisuur  
I ricordi adree de cursa, ma lüü che’l vàa püssèe de luur

E i gh’hann daa ceentmila nomm  
Ma l’ünich che ghe resta  
Forsi l’è propi quest che  
L’omm de la tempesta *

 

La lama del rasoio passa lentamente sulla pelle, portando via peli e schiuma da barba, rivelando nuovamente il candore delle guance.  
Il fastidioso mormorio della voce di Mycroft è chiuso fuori dalla sua mente, hanno parlato di quei due anni per un tempo che a Sherlock è parso infinito, e non sopporta più di sentire la sua voce, ma Mycroft, _ovviamente_ , pensa Sherlock con una smorfia irritata, continua a parlargli, ora di quel nuovo caso da seguire.  
_Inutile, me ne occuperò dopo_.  
Pensa a John, non vede l'ora di rivederlo.  
_Quanto mi è mancato il mio blogger, più di quanto avrei mai immaginato_.  
Interrompe con un gesto della mano l'uomo che lo sta radendo.  
Si solleva faticosamente dalla poltrona, un'intensa espressione di dolore sul volto che dura solo un istante.  
Vuole chiudere la questione.  
“Troverò la tua rete terroristica sotterranea, Mycroft.”  
Ovviamente l'inutile chiacchiericcio di Mycroft che blatera sul caso ricomincia.  
Sherlock lo richiude fuori e ricomincia a pensare a John.

“E che mi dici di John Watson?”  
“L'ho tenuto d'occhio, ovviamente, ma non lo abbiamo contattato per... prepararlo.”  
“Penso che gli farò una sorpresa. Ne sarà contento.”  
Sul viso di Mycroft per un attimo compare un'espressione insolita, non lo guarda negli occhi, ci mette una frazione di secondo più del solito prima di rispondere “Brother mine, quello che… quello che troverai potrebbe non essere quello che ti aspetti.”  
Mycroft che esita? Che sembra afflitto? Sherlock non si abbassa a chiedergli alcun chiarimento, si volta, smettendo di guardarlo, ma l'espressione e il tono di voce sono lì, registrate. Una qualche sensazione negativa di difficile identificazione scorre in Sherlock. Conserva tutto nella stanza delle cose da analizzare, non ha abbastanza elementi per dare a tutto questo un nome.  
“Dove sarà stasera?”  
“Come potrei saperlo?”  
“Tu sai sempre tutto.”  
Scontento, Mycroft gli dà un biglietto con orari e indirizzi.

Sapeva, Mycroft. I rapporti regolari che riceveva dai suoi uomini erano fin troppo chiari. Ha sempre saputo. E ha sempre taciuto. Sherlock ha chiesto poco in quei due anni, cullandosi nella speranza e nei ricordi. È sempre stato quello sentimentale, tra i due, Sherlock; è sempre stato quello che sentiva, che provava, a cui importava; è sempre stato quello... romantico -non può impedirsi una piccola smorfia ogni volta che ci pensa-. Lo nasconde agli occhi di tutti, a volte anche ai suoi propri occhi -sempre più frequentemente col passare degli anni-, relegando quei sentimenti in recondite stanze chiuse del suo mind palace, ma Mycroft l'ha visto nascere, crescere, l'ha visto provare sentimenti, emozioni. Per questo gli ha sempre ripetuto “caring is not an advantage, Sherlock”, pur sapendo che non l'avrebbe mai ascoltato. Mai veramente. E quindi Mycroft aveva taciuto, decidendo lui, per tutti, cercando ancora una volta di proteggere Sherlock dalla verità, negandogliela. Sapeva che quella verità l'avrebbe fatto vacillare, l'avrebbe distratto, gli avrebbe messo fretta. Sapeva quanto quella verità gli avrebbe tolto freddezza e lucidità. E non averne, in quel momento, in quel posto, contro quei nemici, avrebbe significato morte. Aveva scelto, Mycroft, e sapeva di aver scelto razionalmente e lucidamente. Al ripresentarsi di quella medesima situazione la sua scelta sarebbe di nuovo esattamente quella. Sa che è stata la scelta migliore, la più logica. E sa anche che è una scelta che non gli verrà mai perdonata. Non che sia l'unica volta che è accaduto, e non che sia mai importato o che importi. Non si concede sentimentalismi, lui. L'unica cosa importante -l'unica che conti, da sempre- è che Sherlock resti vivo, anche se per tenerlo in vita ha sempre dovuto farsi odiare. 

 

La luce arancione dei lampioni si riflette sulle pozzanghere, lui cammina sotto la pioggia sottile verso il Barts, felice e in ansia al tempo stesso, la voglia di vederlo che lo costringe ad accelerare il passo, quasi a correre, John in ogni stanza del suo mind palace, che si muove sfacciato, come fosse casa sua.  
Sherlock sorride. L'audacia e l'insolenza di John l'hanno sempre fatto sorridere.  
Solo dopo un attimo si rende conto dell'innaturalità della sensazione sul suo viso. I dodici muscoli che si contraggono selettivamente per ottenere quell'espressione facciale, in quei due anni si sono contratti in ogni altro modo, in ogni altra combinazione con gli altri ventiquattro, ma non in quello. Mai in quello. Continuando a sorridere, si chiede se ci sia qualcosa che John non riuscirebbe a ottenere da lui.  
Ora manca soltanto qualche minuto alla sua uscita, quindi Sherlock arretra nell'ombra tra due case e aspetta. Ha stabilito il percorso che sceglierebbe John dall'ospedale a casa sua, ed è solo a qualche decina di metri di distanza, lo vedrà subito. Non guarda il tetto, non gli importa, è il passato; lui è vivo, John lo scoprirà tra poco e si lasceranno tutto alle spalle, niente più morte, niente più sofferenza, niente più solitudine. Solo John; solo John e Sherlock.  
Fa freddo, e stringendosi nel cappotto ricorda tutte le altre attese insieme a John, i loro corpi uno accanto all'altro, tesi e frementi nella caccia a qualche criminale. C'era calore, allora, sentiva di essere parte di qualcosa.  
In quei due anni la solitudine è stata lancinante -non più compagna, non più scelta, non più privilegio, per la prima volta nella sua vita odiata, subita-, e solo il pensare costantemente a John e a quando sarebbero stati nuovamente insieme l'ha confortato.  
_Strano quello che è riuscito a fare in poco tempo John alla mia amata solitudine, rendendomela oggi quasi insopportabile_.  
I pensieri sfumano quando lo vede uscire, poi lo guarda davvero e il suo respiro si blocca per un secondo, il suo corpo è immobile.  
John cammina lentamente, avvicinandosi al suo nascondiglio, e Sherlock deduce il suo corpo e gli ultimi due anni della sua vita, e un intenso fiotto di fiele gli riempie la bocca.  
_John sta male!_ Non l'ha mai visto camminare con le spalle così curve, si appoggia pesantemente al bastone e la gamba è più rigida di un tempo, quando si sono conosciuti. Sembra invecchiato di vent'anni. Cammina guardando a terra, con un'espressione così vuota e dolorosa che Sherlock non gli ha mai visto sul volto.  
Deve sapere, deve capire, deve aiutarlo.  
Esce dal buio, stranamente il suo cuore batte troppo forte, lo raggiunge, pochi passi ed è davanti a lui.  
Un mormorio: “John”  
Lo sguardo si solleva da terra, gli occhi si incontrano.  
John sgrana gli occhi e apre la bocca, in un'intensa espressione di incredulità.  
“Sher...”  
Gli occhi di Sherlock non smettono un attimo di leggerlo, la sua mente di dedurre e fare ipotesi future, aspettando la sua reazione, il frenetico battito cardiaco impossibile da ignorare del tutto.  
Solo qualche secondo, e John realizza completamente, gli occhi spenti si accendono di nuovo, un velo rosso di rabbia li offusca, così intenso da cambiargli i tratti del volto, contratti in una smorfia terrificante.  
Tutti i suoi incubi gli invadono la mente, lo stordiscono, lo annientano.  
Il sangue in cui è stato immerso per tutte quelle notti gli vela gli occhi, lo acceca.  
Il bastone cade, parte il pugno, violento, improvviso.  
Sherlock non se l'aspetta, e crolla sul marciapiedi bagnato, stupito, toccandosi il viso. Guarda John, e nei suoi occhi legge un abisso di agonia che lo tramortisce, che non aveva previsto, che non aveva mai visto nello sguardo di nessun altro.  
Il calcio arriva poco dopo, brutale.  
Il dolore delle costole rotte dilaga in un istante, mozzandogli il respiro.  
Ad di là del velo di rabbia John pensa che il rumore del calcio sul costato sembra quasi lo sparo del fucile da cecchino dei suoi incubi.  
_Sherlock ti ha fatto questo! Sherlock ti ha spinto sull'orlo del baratro! Sherlock!_  
Altri calci, altri pugni, altre rotture, altro dolore.  
Ma Sherlock lo sente quasi ovattato, quello stupido dolore fisico non è abbastanza forte da poter essere paragonato a quello che vede nelle profondità degli occhi di John.  
Quella sofferenza così lancinante gli spezza qualcosa dentro, e Sherlock si lascia andare sul marciapiedi, consegnandosi nelle mani dell'uomo che ora sa di aver distrutto.  
_Va bene così. Lasciagli fare quello che vuole. Ne ha diritto. Tu l'hai ucciso._  
La voce è solo un sospiro spezzato, umido di sangue. “John... Tutto ciò che vuoi.”  
Per la prima volta il suo sguardo abbandona quel volto devastato. Guarda il tetto del Barts, poi chiude gli occhi.  
Il primo calcio alla testa arriva un momento dopo.

 

La stanza è distrutta. John ansima, spezzato, i pugni stretti, in mezzo alle macerie.  
Non è mai morto. Era un gioco. Un maledettissimo gioco. E stavolta ha giocato con la sua vita, e l'ha fatta a pezzi.  
L'ha costretto a guardarlo morire, a guardare i suoi occhi spenti, la pozza di sangue sul marciapiede, l'ha costretto a riavvolgere il nastro delle sue ultime parole ogni giorno, risentirle ogni giorno, guardare impotente il suo volo ogni giorno, in una fitta di dolore continua e devastante.  
L'ha costretto ad ucciderlo, notte dopo notte.  
L'ha costretto a piangerlo, alba dopo alba.  
È Sherlock, quindi non gli è importato della desolazione che si è lasciato alle spalle, della sofferenza che avrebbe regalato agli altri. È Sherlock, quindi gli altri non esistono. Non sono importanti.  
E per la prima volta crede a quella diagnosi a cui non ha mai creduto. Per la prima volta pensa che hanno ragione, tutti, Sherlock è davvero un sociopatico, una macchina, un mostro.  
Le mani ferite, sporche di sangue, stringono ancora un pezzo di sedia. Urlando e ringhiando lo usa per colpire i resti di tutto quello che aveva e che ha appena distrutto. Non che gli sia servito a qualcosa farlo. Non che si sia calmato.  
Crolla sul letto, tremando per la rabbia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Davide Van De Sfroos – L'omm de la tempesta
> 
> *Occhi di bambino in una faccia d’acqua dolce  
> Un cappellino per sembrare francese  
> La schiena larga come l’onda che si alza  
> E che sbatte contro i ricordi e il suo paese
> 
> Ancora una volta in giro a zonzo sopra un ponte  
> Una formica che si arrampica sopra al mappamondo  
> Ancora una volta a scappare dalla sua ombra  
> Per sedersi e chiacchierare con quella fotografia
> 
> Ancora una volta senza strada né valigie  
> Come una pianta che se ne va senza le radici  
> Ancora una volta senza specchietto retrovisore  
> I ricordi dietro di corsa, ma lui che va più forte di loro
> 
> E gli hanno dato centomila nomi  
> Ma l’unico che gli resta  
> Forse è proprio questo qua  
> L’uomo della tempesta
> 
> Testo e traduzione: http://www.cauboi.it/html/canzoni/ommdellatempesta.php  
> Link YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fDRJ4Uo-mQo


	3. Chapter 3

Quando si sveglia è l'alba. La testa che fa male come dopo una sbronza, la bocca secca, le nocche doloranti e spaccate, la gamba rigida, flash della sera prima come feroci coltellate nel cervello.  
La rabbia torna velocemente, questa volta mescolata ad un intenso senso di colpa.  
Rivive ogni pugno, ogni calcio, si rivede come al rallentatore. Il rumore delle sue nocche e delle sue scarpe sul corpo di Sherlock, i suoi gemiti di dolore, il silenzio irreale di quella scena rotto solo da quei rumori orribili.  
E vede Sherlock, la sua passività, il suo sguardo conscio di tutto che non lasciava i suoi occhi, mentre accettava la violenza di John, mentre la abbracciava.  
E quelle parole. Sempre quelle parole: “John... Tutto ciò che vuoi.”  
_Avrebbe accettato anche la morte, se l'avessi pretesa. Cazzo, lui... lui si sarebbe fatto ammazzare._  
La nausea lo invade, corre in bagno, vomita, i pensieri sono un groviglio fumoso e doloroso che non riesce a sbrogliare.  
Inizia lentamente a spogliarsi. Quando posa gli occhi sui vestiti e sulle scarpe gli schizzi di sangue che li sporcano gli fanno contrarre lo stomaco.  
Il sangue di Sherlock.  
Raccoglie le sue cose, si medica le mani, ed esce, zoppicando. Il corpo un automa, la mente persa dietro sangue e domande.

 

Gh'è una dona che sara i oecc ma segùta a vedè una scèna  
La segùta a vedè la facia che la gh'era nel medagliòn  
Gh'era el prèvet e i testimoni, i mazz de fiuu e anca la banda  
Ma lo sposo dietro al fienile l'era scapaa foe del medaglion

Gh'è una dona setada giò so sta cazzo de 'na veranda  
L'è vestiida ancamò de spusa, la g'ha in man ancamò el fusiil  
Il suo anello è quel grilletto che ha infilato una volta sola  
Un tempuraal de un seguund e mezz e un boecc in un bell vestii *

 

Quando arriva al Barts il tetto su cui posa gli occhi è per la prima volta anche odio, per entrambi.  
Quel groviglio è ancora intatto, e lui non sa come sbrogliarlo.  
Non sente i saluti dei colleghi e del personale, e si ricompone solo quando arriva in reparto, il dottor Watson che prova a riprendere il controllo su un John confuso, perso nella sua stessa mente.  
Solo un saluto stentato alla caposala, un sorriso tirato, lei gli porge le cartelle dei pazienti.  
Si concentra, legge, passa da cartella a cartella, e il nome sull'ultima lo fa gelare.  
_William Sherlock Scott Holmes_  
Sente un brusio nella testa, i rumori del reparto annullati, la cartella è un intreccio di lettere che si mescolano, si confondono. Alcune parole però sono lì, gigantesche, pugni allo stomaco che non può fare a meno di leggere e rileggere.

 _Trauma cranico_  
_Edema cerebrale_  
_Fratture costali multiple_  
_Coma indotto_

Comincia a camminare senza rendersene conto, senza vedere altro che il viso insanguinato di Sherlock e quelle parole orribili, senza sentire altro che il rumore dei suoi calci sul corpo immobile del suo amico e il battito frenetico del suo stesso cuore.  
Si ferma davanti all'unica stanza del reparto che il giorno precedente era libera, esita, spinge, entra, richiude. Movimenti spezzati, fatti milioni di volte eppure oggi diversi.  
Si gira, lo vede.  
Il corpo sottile coperto dalle lenzuola, che le solleva appena.  
Il petto, scoperto, che si alza e si abbassa lentamente, i patch del monitoraggio elettrocardiografico. Lividi scuri sul suo torace.  
Il suo cuore perde un battito.  
Le braccia magre, il tubo per la terapia endovenosa, il cerotto che ferma l'ago cannula.  
Il suo sguardo continua lento a percorrere quel corpo, non una scelta cosciente, solo un istinto insopprimibile.  
Un passo stentato, un altro, arriva ai piedi del letto, guarda il suo viso.  
Tra le labbra semiaperte il tubo della ventilazione meccanica.  
Altri lividi sul viso, gonfio, tumefatto, qualche cerotto sui lembi di pelle lacerata, tracce di sangue coagulato sui capelli.  
Quegli occhi chiusi gli straziano l'anima.  
Vorrebbe crollare, vorrebbe piangere, ma non se lo concede.  
_Controllati, dottor Watson, riprenditi, controllalo._  
Si avvicina ancora, questa volta più padrone del suo corpo, gli dà le spalle. I rumori dell'ospedale tornano, i bip dell'elettrocardiografo e i suoni del macchinario per la ventilazione improvvisamente fin troppo presenti, urlano nella sua testa.  
_Controlla i valori, segnali sulla cartella. Sai come si fa, è il tuo lavoro, puoi farlo anche stavolta, puoi farlo anche per lui._  
_Soprattutto per lui._  
Rilegge la cartella, prestando attenzione.  
Ma non può fare a meno di soffrire, leggendo.  
_Il tuo cervello, Sherlock. Cosa ho fatto al tuo meraviglioso cervello?_  
Si gira di nuovo verso di lui, lo guarda.  
Sherlock è una statua di marmo, un corpo morto, così bianco, così pallido.  
La sua mano si muove, trema appena, deve toccarlo, deve sentire il suo calore, deve sentirlo vivo sotto i suoi polpastrelli, quello che dicono i macchinari assurdamente ora non gli basta.  
Posa le dita su una spalla, gli occhi si abbassano per guardare quel contatto di pelle contro pelle.  
E vede, con improvviso orrore, quello che i suoi occhi si erano rifiutati di vedere prima.  
Le braccia e le spalle sono piene di cicatrici, ustioni, ferite.  
Altri segni, lunghi e sottili, scendono verso la schiena.  
Trattiene il respiro, il volto una maschera di dolore, si regge alla spalla di Sherlock e con l'altra mano al letto, barcolla, stare in piedi è così difficile.  
Ma ancora si fa forza, lo stringe più fermamente e solleva leggermente il busto sottile.  
La schiena è devastata, quei segni dappertutto, altre ustioni.  
Non respira più, il petto stretto da una morsa, le viscere aggrovigliate, le gambe che tremano, se la sofferenza non fosse così forte sverrebbe, lo sa.  
Sherlock è stato torturato.  
È inorridito, gli occhi si inumidiscono. Sbatte le palpebre varie volte per cacciar via quel velo di dolore dal suo sguardo. Inspira, espira, svuota ancora la mente.  
Deve sentire solo il suono dei macchinari, solo quello, e andrà meglio, andrà bene.  
Le mani di John continuano a percorrere il suo corpo. Solleva leggermente il lenzuolo. C'è una cicatrice sul fianco. Un taglio, ricucito male, i punti grossolani e irregolari.  
Ha la nausea, inghiotte a vuoto, la bocca arida.  
Riabbassa il lenzuolo, non può continuare, vederlo nudo, vedere tutto il resto del suo corpo, chissà quante altre ferite.  
Quel corpo bianco fragile e offeso, da altri, da non sa chi. E da lui.  
Da lui.  
Si allontana lentamente, esce dalla stanza barcollando. Raggiunge la caposala, poche parole faticose. Sta male, lo dice, la donna lo guarda in viso e con delicatezza gli prende le cartelle dalle mani.  
“Vada a casa, dottore”  
E lui va, a malapena cosciente della strada che sta percorrendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Davide Van De Sfroos – Madame Falena
> 
> *C’è una donna che chiude gli occhi ma continua a vedere una scena  
> Continua a vedere la faccia che c'era nel medaglione  
> C’era il prete e i testimoni, i mazzi di fiori e anche la banda  
> Ma lo sposo dietro il fienile era scappato fuori dal medaglione
> 
> C’è una donna seduta su sta cazzo di una veranda  
> È vestita ancora da sposa, ha in mano ancora il fucile  
> Il suo anello è quel grilletto che ha infilato una volta sola  
> Un temporale di un secondo e mezzo e un buco in un bel vestito  
>   
> Testo e traduzione: http://www.cauboi.it/html/canzoni/madamefalena.php  
> Link YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iRmkymwJieE


	4. Chapter 4

Tre giorni dopo, la stanza è ancora distrutta.  
Il suo telefono ha squillato più volte, le chiamate di Lestrade ignorate una ad una.  
Come ogni giorno chiama l'ospedale, chiede notizie dei pazienti. Ascolta attento, e quando la caposala arriva a Sherlock aspetta, teso.  
Ancora in coma, edema in riassorbimento. La cura funziona.  


È a letto, ancora intento a sbrogliare quel nodo che sono i suoi pensieri, i suoi sentimenti.  
Domande, dubbi, paure, rancore, senso di colpa. Potrà perdonarlo? E Sherlock potrà perdonare lui? Si sono fatti così tanto del male, a vicenda. E se fosse troppo?  
Poi la decisione, l'unica cosa chiara nel cervello.  
Deve occuparsene. Forse non si perdoneranno mai, ma lui è il suo dottore. Glielo deve.  
Deve riparare almeno al male che ha fatto.  
Chiama l'ospedale, deciso, conferma per il turno del giorno dopo.  
Un respiro finalmente più rilassato, dopo anni.  
La prima notte quasi tranquilla, dopo anni.

Cammina velocemente, il senso di colpa che lo attanaglia, le ferite e le cicatrici sul corpo di Sherlock davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Per la prima volta dopo due anni non guarda il tetto, ed entra al Barts senza pensarci.  
Per la prima volta dopo due anni è davvero di nuovo un medico.  
È quello che deve sforzarsi di essere, ora, per Sherlock.  
Saluti, cartelle, novità, terapie. Fa il giro normalmente, come se quella porta in fondo al corridoio non lo chiamasse, non lo attirasse a sé.  
Poi, finalmente, è lì.  
Poi, finalmente, lo può guardare davvero.  
Il candore delle lenzuola non fa che sottolineare il pallore della sua pelle.  
Si avvicina. Lavoro. Macchinari. Controllo e registrazione dei valori. Controlla le tac. Quella di oggi lo rassicura.  
Qualche giorno ancora, lo sveglieranno, non ci saranno lesioni.  
Chiude gli occhi, il sollievo gli riscalda il petto per un secondo. _Non ho distrutto il meraviglioso cervello di Sherlock!_  
Scaccia il senso di colpa e torna ad imporsi il ruolo di medico.  
Si gira verso di lui. Fa un po' di fatica a toccarlo. Le sue mani ancora titubanti, quelle mani che gli hanno fatto del male non si permettono di toccarlo con decisione, sicure.  
Controlla i tubi, i patch, la flebo. Sfiora la sua pelle tiepida come se avesse ancora paura di ferirlo.  
Lo guarda in viso, poggia una mano su una delle ustioni sulla spalla. Ha un brivido.  
La voce è debole come un sospiro “Cosa ti hanno fatto? Cosa ti ho fatto?” _Cosa mi hai fatto? E perché, Sherlock, perché?_  
I riccioli scuri sono schiacciati, il sangue rappreso ancora lì appiccicato a qualche ciocca. Glieli riavvia delicatamente, le dita che tremano leggermente per un secondo.  
Stringe il pugno, poi rilascia, imponendosi controllo. Scuote la testa. _Dottore. Ora!_  
Riguarda tutto il suo corpo, questa volta con estrema attenzione, lo muove, lo solleva, lo gira, cataloga ogni centimetro di pelle: cicatrici, ustioni, e sulla schiena segni di... frustate. _Quelle sono frustate!_  
Inghiotte a vuoto, allontana il pensiero, le domande, la paura. Solleva il lenzuolo, controlla il taglio, i punti raffazzonati. Fatti male, alcuni hanno strappato la pelle, punti su punti.  
Solleva ancora di più il lenzuolo, lo scosta, imponendosi calma e rigore.  
Sulla pelle diafana, la macchia scura dei ricci del suo pube attira la sua attenzione. Guarda il pene di Sherlock per un attimo, sposta subito lo sguardo sulle gambe e non può impedirsi di provare imbarazzo.  
Controlla il catetere, con il cuore che batte in gola.  
_Di nuovo, calma, Watson, sei un medico, per l'amor del cielo!_  
Controlla le cosce, solleva e piega una gamba per volta per cercare altri segni.  
Lividi sul bacino, sui fianchi. Il nodo alla gola è sempre lì. Dovrà conviverci.  
Lo ricopre con attenzione.  
Va via.  
Riesce ad impedirsi per tutto il pomeriggio di tornare da lui, fa quello che deve con attenzione, meticolosamente.  
Prima della fine del suo turno ritorna, solo qualche istante, solo per controllare.  
I macchinari continuano il loro lavoro, instancabili. Suoni e rumori che nonostante tutto lo tranquillizzano.  
Non può impedirsi di sfiorargli una mano prima di andare via.

Il giorno dopo è ancora più tranquillo, ancora più controllato.  
Riesce a restare impassibile quando la caposala gli racconta di quell'uomo alto, freddo ed elegante che ha comunicato che porterà altrove il paziente non appena le sue condizioni lo consentiranno.  
Entra a controllarlo, i valori che migliorano ancora lo rassicurano, solita carezza leggera sulla pelle, solito brivido, solito senso di colpa.  
I giorni si susseguono così, l'edema che pian piano si riassorbe, le fratture che lentamente si saldano, Sherlock che sta sempre meglio.  
Ma il groviglio di pensieri è ancora intatto, immobile, i dubbi e le paure che lo scavano dentro.  


Qualche giorno dopo, fatto il suo giro in corsia, si consulta con il neurologo, controllano insieme l'ultima tac. Non riesce ad fermare un brivido di nervosismo quando il collega gli comunica che lo sveglieranno l'indomani.  
La notte è teso, nervoso.  
_Sarà sveglio, mi guarderà, mi parlerà. Cosa devo dirgli? Cosa gli dirò? Cosa mi dirà Sherlock?_  
Si addormenta all'alba, sfinito.

L'ansia lo sveglia dopo solo qualche ora, il suo cervello non gli ha concesso riposo, macinando paure, domande, ipotesi future. Altri incubi.  
Non riesce ad aspettare. Chiama l'ospedale per chiedere di lui.  
La caposala gli riferisce tutto.  
È sveglio.  
Non ci sono state complicazioni.  
Esami nella norma.  
Test ottimali.  
Il neurologo è soddisfatto.  
Si riprenderà completamente.  
Parla a fatica, ma è perfettamente lucido.  
Il parente del paziente è con lui.  
C'è anche un ispettore di Scotland Yard.  
Pare indaghi sull'aggressione al paziente.

Gli cade il telefono dalla mano. Non sente neanche il rumore.  
La consapevolezza lo folgora, realizza tutto improvvisamente.  
Per giorni non ci ha pensato, ma ora realizza.  
Spera solo che non sarà proprio Greg ad andarlo ad arrestare, sarebbe troppo umiliante.

Sistema meticolosamente la stanza, raduna tutte le sue cose, prepara il borsone, e si siede sul letto, in attesa. Ore dopo, nessuno ha ancora bussato. Non capisce. Sherlock non l'ha denunciato? Perché? Altre domande senza risposta.  
Si riavvia i capelli, nervoso, ed esce per andare all'ospedale. 


	5. Chapter 5

Il reparto è tranquillo, l'orario di visita è passato da un paio d'ore.  
Saluti, cartelle, novità, terapie. Fa il giro come al solito, ma minuto dopo minuto il suo nervosismo aumenta.  
E poi è di nuovo quella stanza. Poi è di nuovo lui.  
Non ce la fa. Non ce la farà mai. Non può stare da solo con lui.  
Vigliaccamente, e vergognandosene, chiede assistenza ad un'infermiera.  
Apre la porta, la mano che trema. Entrano.  
È nervoso, spaventato, arrabbiato con se stesso, digrigna i denti per la tensione, la mascella tesa.  
I loro occhi si incontrano per un attimo. Una profonda vergogna lo costringe ad abbassarli.  
Qualche secondo di silenzio, e la voce di Sherlock, bassa e rauca, lo sorprende, una stilettata al cuore.  
“Dottore.”  
_Non John. Dottore. Sherlock ha ragione. Così sia._  
“Mr Holmes.”  
Cammina come in trance verso il letto.  
Controlla l'elettrocardiografo, comunica i dati all'infermiera, discutono della tac. Parla piano, non lo guarda. Cerca di farsi forza, anche se rimanda il più possibile dovrà controllarlo, toccarlo, rivolgersi a lui.  
Un profondo respiro, stringe i pugni, tende tutti i muscoli, e si gira.  
Non riesce a guardarlo negli occhi, il suo sguardo si posa solo sul corpo, ma la sua voce è abbastanza ferma quando gli chiede “come si sente?”.  
La voce che gli risponde è rauca. E bassa, fredda, distante. È la voce di Sherlock per gli estranei. “Benissimo.”  
Allunga le mani sul suo corpo, controlla la flebo, dolorosamente consapevole del corpo teso di Sherlock, i muscoli immobilizzati.  
Quando solleva le mani per controllare i patch dell'elettrocardiografo il suo petto ha uno spasmo, si allontana leggermente, come se volesse sfuggirgli, come se non volesse essere toccato.  
Il disprezzo per se stesso lo assale, tende la bocca in una smorfia. _Ha paura di me. Ha ragione ad aver paura di me._  
Sta attento, fa in modo di non sfiorargli la pelle. Poi si ritrae, lo saluta. “Tornerò più tardi a ricontrollarla”. Nessuna risposta.  
Sherlock poggia la testa sul cuscino, chiude gli occhi e si rintana nel suo mind palace.  
Quando John è entrato gli ci è voluta una frazione di secondo per capire, nonostante il dolore alla testa, al corpo, la confusione. Dopo quell'unico sguardo arrabbiato, John non l'ha guardato più, il muro che ha messo tra loro sollevato improvvisamente all'abbassarsi a terra dei suoi occhi. Rivede il suo viso, il tono di voce, il corpo teso, le sue dita che non l'hanno toccato. Disgusto. John è disgustato da lui. Il linguaggio dell'odio. È un medico coscienzioso, quindi lo curerà, ma non vuole avere niente a che fare con lui.  
È finita. Sherlock e John non esistono più. Non esisteranno più.  
Una fitta dolorosa da qualche parte dentro di lui lo sorprende.  
La ignora. È sempre stato bravo a ignorare il dolore, non smetterà certo di esserlo ora.  
Si concentra sulla respirazione, e riordina i pensieri. Dopo pochi secondi ha la soluzione. L'unica possibile. Lo aiuterà a rendere questo distacco meno difficile. Glielo deve.  
Il dolore che gli ha visto negli occhi, quello sguardo distrutto, sono immagini orribilmente vivide nel suo cervello.  
_Farsi di ghiaccio, rinchiudersi nel mind palace, non guardarlo, non parlargli, andare via da qui il prima possibile.  
Lo aiuterò._

Riuscendo a prezzo di uno sforzo enorme ad ignorare la sensazione di solitudine che prova, si assopisce per qualche ora.  
Si sveglia con il cigolio della porta, John entra, questa volta è solo, continua a non guardarlo. Il suo cervello appena sveglio, ancora non completamente sotto controllo, registra quell'informazione con dolore.  
Sherlock cerca di riacquisire velocemente la padronanza della sua mente e del suo corpo. Non è accettabile alcun errore.  
“Come si sente?”  
“Molto bene.”  
Controllo macchinari e tubi, registrazione valori.  
La voce di John nell'interfono “un infermiere per il controllo del catetere, per cortesia”.  
Nel mind palace di Sherlock c'è un piccolo sussulto senza alcuna spiegazione logica.  
L'infermiera arriva, controlla, cambia la sacca. Sherlock resta ad occhi chiusi, rigido.  
_John non mi sta guardando più. John non mi guarderà mai più._  
Oh, al diavolo, fa male. Devo chiamare Mycroft, andare via da qui.  
Voce di John, di nuovo, titubante, che interrompe il flusso dei pensieri. _Trema?_  
“A domani.”  
Non risponde.  
_Devo andare via. Devo organizzare tutto. E devo farmi portare la morfina. Io aiuterò lui, lei aiuterà me._  
Pochi minuti dopo, il tempo per John di uscire dall'ospedale e per Sherlock di decidersi a chiedere quel favore, entrambi hanno il telefono in mano.

Sherlock chiama Mycroft.  
“Portami via. Dove vuoi, ma fammi andare via al più presto.”  
“È già tutto predisposto, domani parlerò con i tuoi medici per sapere quando potremo trasferirti.”  
Sherlock stringe le labbra, infastidito. Mycroft ovviamente ha già capito quasi tutto quello che è successo, è semplicemente rimasto in attesa di una sua decisione, e la frase seguente gli darà il quadro completo.  
Odia essere così trasparente davanti a lui molto più di quanto odi chiedergli aiuto.  
Parla velocemente, controllato, nessuna inflessione nella voce.  
“Mycroft, uno dei miei medici è John.”  
Tre secondi di silenzio dall'altra parte. Ha capito.  
“Per domani sarà risolto.”

John chiama Lestrade, sentendosi un po' in colpa per tutte quelle chiamate ignorate.  
Se non per arrestarlo, denunciarlo o qualcosa del genere, l'ha chiamato per dirgli di Sherlock, e non può più far finta di nulla.  
Una mezz'ora dopo -caro Greg, dopo due anni gli basta mezz'ora per perdonare il fatto che lui l'abbia allontanato- sono in un pub, davanti a una birra.

“Ci ha detto che vi siete visti, John. Ci ha detto che gli hai detto che non l'avresti mai perdonato. Che non c'è più nulla tra voi due. Che era morto, aveva deciso di morire, e per te sarebbe rimasto morto. Ci ha detto che hai ragione. Che ti ha fatto troppo del male.”  
Ha un groppo alla gola, deglutisce a vuoto. La storia falsa di Sherlock lo assolve agli occhi del mondo, e per questo non può che condannarsi ancora più duramente per quello che gli ha fatto.  
Emette un piccolo singulto, gli occhi bassi, senza poter parlare.  
“Ma lo stai curando, John, quindi per favore, fai un'altra cosa, solo tu puoi farlo, sai che Sherlock è un maledetto testardo, convincilo a dirci chi l'ha quasi ucciso. Non sono uno stupido, so che l'ha visto, i colpi erano tutti frontali, quindi deve aver visto il bastardo che l'ha massacrato. Ma non vuole dircelo, John, e io non so chi arrestare.”  
Deve pagare. Sa che deve farlo. Sherlock l'ha allontanato e ne ha tutte le ragioni, quello che ha fatto John è troppo malato e violento anche solo perché gli possa venir concesso di implorare il perdono. Anche per poter sperare in una punizione. E se non sarà Sherlock a punirlo, sarà lui stesso ad autoaccusarsi e richiedere la punizione.  
Inspira, raccoglie il coraggio e lo fa.  
“Io, Greg. È me che devi arrestare. Sono che gli ho fatto questo.”  
Alza lo sguardo su Lestrade, vede il suo viso inorridito.  
“P-perché, John?”  
Tace, le sue emozioni visibili solo nelle nocche che sbiancano stringendo il boccale di birra, nella tensione di tutto il suo corpo.  
“Perché fino a questo punto?”  
E così confessa. Non è più possibile tacere, e quindi parla di quei due anni.  
Dei giorni. Delle notti. Degli incubi.  
E Greg, amico, non ispettore di Scotland Yard, capisce.  
Ancora birre, mentre parla ancora e ancora, fino a restare senza voce, fino alle ultime due frasi della notte.  
“Potete ancora farcela, John, potete perdonarvi a vicenda.”  
“No, Greg, non mi perdonerà mai.”


	6. Chapter 6

Però deve perdonarlo completamente almeno lui, vuole farlo. E per farlo deve capire. Deve sapere. Al diavolo il suo orgoglio.  
Il sole è sorto da poco quando esce di casa.  
Anche se sono passati due anni i suoi orari saranno certamente sempre gli stessi, quindi se ne frega se è ancora presto, e bussa al portone del Diogenes Club.  
Nome, cognome, richiesta “Vorrei parlare con Mr Mycroft Holmes”.  
Attesa. Chissà se glielo concederà.  
Qualche minuto dopo il valletto in livrea lo scorta nella stanza di Mycroft.

È seduto alla scrivania, concentrato, impettito.  
Un gesto elegante della mano verso le poltrone senza neanche sollevare lo sguardo.  
“Prego, John.”  
Prende posto in una delle poltrone, allontana il pensiero del loro ultimo incontro, di come gli ha urlato addosso, di come l'ha colpito, di come l'ha trattato. Il bisogno di informazioni più forte del disagio.  
Mycroft finalmente lo degna di attenzione. Solleva gli occhi di ghiaccio e li pianta nei suoi.  
“Posso fare qualcosa per te, John?”  
“Puoi dirmi finalmente che cosa ha fatto esattamente Sherlock in questi due anni, Mycroft, puoi dirmi tutto quello che è successo. Puoi dirmi perché è successo.”  
“Potrei, sì. Perché dovrei farlo?”  
“Perché tu sai sempre tutto, e sai anche tutto dell'altra sera, con tuo fratello, giusto?”  
In risposta solo un sorriso freddo, il solito, il sorriso che non arriva agli occhi.  
“E quindi sai anche che devo sapere, che se non so non può finire meglio dell'ultima volta. Oh, sei un genio, Mycroft” si permette solo una punta di sarcasmo cattivo “avrai analizzato la situazione da ogni punto di vista, avrai valutato ogni possibilità, anche quelle che io non riesco ad immaginare, del resto non sono al livello dei fratelli Holmes, quindi dimmi tu se non è meglio che io sappia, dimmi tu se non è l'unica possibilità perché questa storia finisca meglio di come è iniziata.”  
Il sorriso si allarga leggermente, Mycroft per un secondo si permette un sogghigno.  
“Sia come desideri, ma non ti piacerà per niente.”  
E inizia a raccontare, e, fanculo, come al solito quello stronzo borioso aveva ragione.  
Il raccapriccio crescente ad ogni parola di Mycroft alimenta il suo senso di colpa, ora non può fare a meno di pensare che quel che lui ha subito sia nulla a confronto degli orrori in cui si è trovato Sherlock.  
Mycroft continua a parlare, la voce tagliente, fredda come il ghiaccio, non gli risparmia nessuna vivida immagine. Non ha pietà, e quei segni sul corpo di Sherlock acquistano consistenza.  
L'odore metallico del sangue, quello acre della carne bruciata, il suono delle sue urla, il sibilo della frusta, che gli invadono la mente come unghiate dolorose.  
Le descrizioni crude di Mycroft gli regalano uno Sherlock ferito, sofferente, braccato, in fuga, prigioniero, circondato da nemici e da atrocità. E solo. Davvero solo. Lui.  
Vittorioso, in ultimo, come sempre, ma a quale prezzo? E per chi? Per chi?  
Per quell'omuncolo patetico e stupido che non sa capire, che non capisce, che non ha mai capito. E che sa solo ferire, picchiare, fare del male.  
La commiserazione in cui John si è crogiolato per tutto quel tempo ora non ha più senso.  
Si rannicchia nella poltrona, stringendosi a se stesso come per scaldarsi.

Il silenzio improvviso di Mycroft, che ha finito si parlare e aspetta, lo risveglia dalla trance in cui è caduto.  
Un ennesimo piccolo dolore nel vederlo con le mani congiunte sotto il mento, i polpastrelli delle dita a contatto, la posizione di Sherlock, la nostalgia che lo invade, quei tempi così lontani ma così vividi.  
Apre la bocca per parlare, si rende conto di non sapere cosa dire, il dolore una pulsazione continua.  
Si alza, instabile, una sola parola “Grazie”, e una piccola soddisfazione, anche se nessuno dei fratelli Holmes ha bisogno che sia verbale “E avevi ragione, Mycroft”.  
_No, non mi è piaciuto per niente sapere che ha fatto tutto per me, non contro di me. Che razza di uomo sono?_  
E il senso di colpa per averlo davvero creduto un sociopatico si somma agli altri. Anni ad odiare chi l'aveva tradito e allontanato e ora lui ha fatto la stessa cosa. Lui. L'ha tradito nel modo peggiore possibile. Ride, amaro, i “freak” di Donovan e Anderson, gli insulti per cui li avrebbe sempre voluti prendere a pugni, ora lo condannano.  
Non prende un taxi, sente il bisogno di camminare per continuare a pensare a quel che ha saputo, per rimettere insieme i pezzi, per dare un senso a quei due anni, per sapere cosa dirgli.

È ormai metà mattina quando arriva al Barts. Il suo turno è ancora lontano, in reparto gli chiederanno, ma non gli importa. Deve parlargli, deve farlo subito.  
Scansa qualche parente, ignora gli sguardi degli infermieri, risponde qualcosa di inutile a chi gli chiede, e poi è alla porta. La apre, il suono del suo cuore troppo veloce nelle orecchie.  
La stanza è vuota. Il letto è rifatto. Non più la stanza di Sherlock, solo una semplice stanza di ospedale in attesa di un nuovo paziente.  
Esce, blocca la caposala, la sua stessa voce è un ringhio che non riconosce, le chiede del paziente, lei gli risponde, parla di quel fratello che l'ha portato via.  
Corre fuori, stavolta il taxi lo prende al volo, di nuovo Diogenes, dopo solo qualche ora.  
Il valletto in uniforme non gli dà il tempo nemmeno di dire il suo nome “Mr Holmes non è al club”, e chiude la porta.  
Tutto si spegne, i rumori di Londra annullati, resta solo il ronzio nella testa.  
Confuso, ferma il primo taxi. La voce ovattata e lontana quando dice “221B Baker Street”.  
Ma sa già che non sarà lì, non è possibile, deve ancora guarire, dovrebbe essere in ospedale.

Più tardi è seduto sul letto, impotente, senza soluzioni.  
Brevi flash dell'incontro straziante con Mrs Hudson, il 221B desolatamente vuoto, le continue chiamate senza risposta a Sherlock e Mycroft, la telefonata all'ospedale per liberarsi di quell'incombenza, Molly e Greg che non li hanno né sentiti né visti.  
Resta solo il ronzio nella testa.  
Si addormenta, stremato.

Giorni di vuoto -due, poi sette, poi quindici, poi perde il conto-, svegliarsi, cercarlo a Baker Street, ospedale, di nuovo Baker Street, casa. Ogni tanto si è spinto anche a riprovare a passare al Diogenes. Senza. Nessun. Risultato.  
Ma a tratti, quasi suo malgrado e cacciata subito via, in certi momenti di stupido ottimismo, ogni tanto si ripresenta la flebile speranza di trovarlo, di potergli parlare, di potersi mettere in ginocchio davanti a Sherlock, di umiliarsi, di ammettere la sua cecità, la sua stupidità, la sua colpa. La speranza, forse, se gli verrà concesso, di essere perdonato.  
Speranza soffocata subito dopo dalla realtà delle cose: nessuno sa dove sia, e insieme a lui è sparito anche Mycroft.  
Sogna di nuovo, adesso. Sogni senza sangue né morte, sogni del passato.  
Sogni di quotidianità, imprevedibile e diversa ogni giorno, ogni notte.  
Le poltrone, una di fronte all'altra, così diverse eppure stranamente abbinate così bene; le tazze di Earl Grey che scaldano le mani nelle lunghe sere d'inverno; le corse a perdifiato per Londra alle calcagna di qualche criminale, John pochi passi dietro Sherlock, seguendo quelle lunghe code svolazzanti del Belstaff scuro, che lo facevano somigliare ad un grosso pipistrello pazzo; i loro sguardi complici o divertiti, le battute e l'ironia dell'uno sempre immediatamente compresi dall'altro; i suoi rimproveri per costringerlo a dormire o a mangiare; il suono così dolce del suo violino, in piena notte, che si arrampicava lento su per i gradini fino alla sua stanza, e riusciva sempre ad allontanare gli incubi; i capricci e i bronci di quel bambino per nulla cresciuto che l'hanno in fondo sempre divertito; le cene da Angelo, i silenzi tranquilli e pacifici tra loro, la sua gioia nel vederlo mangiare; le discussioni spezzettate e illogiche, quando tornava a casa e si rendeva conto che Sherlock aveva continuato a parlargli anche se lui era fuori da ore, e lui non poteva che scuotere la testa, ridacchiando; le scene del crimine, le sue parole sparate a mille al secondo, deduzioni su deduzioni impossibili e fantastiche; l'ammirazione sconfinata che prova per quella mente meravigliosa, a volte l'imbarazzo appena visibile su quel viso quasi sempre troppo freddo alle manifestazioni rumorose di quell'ammirazione, altre l'orgoglio per quelle sue manifestazioni, che gli accendeva gli occhi di pagliuzze dorate; i suoi sghembi sorrisi orgogliosi e soddisfatti, solo per lui, quando capiva qualcosa che nessun altro a parte lui aveva capito, la sua voce bassa e calda, “bravo, John”, e il calore nel suo petto, ad ogni “bravo, John”, e lui non poteva fare a meno di raddrizzare le spalle, fiero di sé; il tavolo della cucina ingombro, i suoi impossibili occhi di così tanti colori illuminati dalle lampade degli oculari del microscopio, il suo entusiasmo mentre gli mostrava il risultato di qualche sua analisi “John, vieni qui, guarda questo campione, non è affascinante?”; le ore vuote, uno immobile per ore in quel suo fantastico mondo mentale, l'altro concentrato sul suo viso, a cercare quasi sempre inutilmente di carpirne i pensieri; le sue richieste assurde, lui che attraversa la città per tornare a casa e porgergli una penna o il cellulare; le teste o i bulbi oculari in frigo, nel microonde, accanto al cibo, sì, sogna anche questi, e sono stranamente anche questi casa; la _loro_ casa, con lo smile sul muro, il disordine, la polvere, il camino acceso; le sue urla arrabbiate mentre lo medica, quell'incosciente che rischia sempre troppo; loro due contro il resto del mondo.  
Loro due contro il resto del mondo.  
La loro vita insieme.  
La riavrà mai più?


	7. Chapter 7

L'elicottero si è appena alzato in volo, e Sherlock, in piedi dietro la finestra, lo guarda allontanarsi.  
Mycroft passerà la notte al SIS a Vauxhall Cross, una di quelle sue riunioni insieme agli altri capi dell'universo, pensa con un pizzico di acidità.  
L'infermiere sta per andare via. I rumori che fa sistemando sono sempre gli stessi, e per le orecchie attente di Sherlock sono un conto alla rovescia. Il cielo benedica le persone abitudinarie, puoi sempre sapere come si comportano e programmare le cose conseguentemente.  
Finalmente la solitudine completa; ne aveva bisogno, sono stati giorni lunghi e tediosi tra l'infermiere sempre accanto e Mycroft che ha fatto la chioccia.  
Sempre volendo ignorare il problema principale, certo: Sherlock odia, odia, odia stare a casa di Mycroft.  
Odia quella assurda costruzione anacronistica e pomposa quasi quanto la residenza invernale di madre e padre. Odia le boiserie, le statue, i quadri, il tavolo da dieci -come se Mycroft avesse mai invitato nove persone a casa sua, figuriamoci, quella casa la conoscono loro due e Anthea, e no, ovviamente non hanno mai mangiato su quel tavolo enorme-, i tappeti, le armature, i tendaggi di velluto, le colonne, il numero assurdo di stanze, il silenzio di quell'inutile quartiere elegante. Odia il suo nome, perfetta rappresentazione di quello che suo fratello ha deciso di essere, chi mai potrebbe chiamare per sua scelta una casa “Holmes Manor” oltre a quel borioso imbecille?  
E sopra ogni cosa odia la stanza degli ospiti, la _sua_ stanza degli ospiti, quella in cui Mycroft l'ha sempre costretto a dormire ogni volta che l'ha imprigionato lì dentro, godendo sadicamente, lo sa bene, del costringerlo a dormire in quell'assurdo letto a baldacchino.  
E non bastasse tutto questo, per giorni gli ha imposto anche la sua continua e intollerabile presenza, lavorando addirittura da casa solo per dargli fastidio.  
Per qualche insperata fortuna -e, pare, un golpe di cui occuparsi- ora ha unilateralmente deciso che Sherlock sta meglio, ed è tornato alla sua solita vita lasciandolo finalmente in pace.  
Non ne hanno mai parlato, figuriamoci, ma i resoconti su John che lo cerca, che li cerca, vengono sempre casualmente lasciati a portata di mano per lui.  
E lui li legge, attentamente, figurandosi le giornate di John nella mente, minuto per minuto, cercando di decifrarne i pensieri attraverso gli occhi e le parole ridicolmente approssimative di qualche inetta spia di Mycroft.  
Ci ha pensato a lungo, ma non è riuscito a trovare una soluzione. Certe motivazioni che muovono gli uomini gli risultano sempre un po' ostiche da comprendere, anche se sono di John, che conosce così bene.  
Sentimenti. Emozioni. Ne conosce gli effetti tragici, quelli peggiori, ne studia da una vita i risultati distruttivi. Ma capirli? No.  
Perché lo cerca, dopo tutto quello che è successo?  
Cosa vuole da lui?  
Sherlock è andato via e si è finto morto, e fingendosi morto ha distrutto tutto, ha distrutto John, gli ha rovinato la vita. E quand'è tornato John gliel'ha fatto capire chiaramente. Fine. No?  
Scuote la testa, esasperato. Odia non capire.  
I dati in suo possesso non sono completi, non c'è altra spiegazione, perché basandosi solo su quelli John non dovrebbe cercarlo, dovrebbe solo essere felice che lui sia sparito nel nulla.  
Una fitta leggera di dolore accompagna quest'ultimo pensiero.  
Teso, chiudendola fuori, tende l'orecchio.  
Oh, c'è silenzio. Ha riflettuto più tempo di quanto si fosse reso conto, e l'infermiere è già uscito. Si muove velocemente in casa, pregustando il nulla rassicurante che avrà tra qualche minuto. Non provare niente. La sua sola consolazione.  
Smuove un'asse di legno, infila il braccio, e finalmente l'astuccio di pelle è tra le sue mani.  
Le dita sottili si muovono rapide, siringa, boccetta, il liquido che entra, fa uscire l'aria, solleva la manica della camicia, l'ago penetra nella pelle, poi nella vena cefalica, qualche goccia di sangue entra nella siringa, il test necessario, l'indice preme sicuro sullo stantuffo, lento e costante, la morfina entra nella vena, il calore lo avvolge, l'ottundimento dei sensi è istantaneo, totalizzante, il suo cervello tace, si spegne.  
Si sdraia sul letto, finalmente senza pensieri, senza problemi, in pace.

 

Beve un lungo sorso di birra, frustrato, sopprime con fatica la voglia di lanciare il boccale contro il muro, i gestori del pub non la prenderebbero bene.  
“Stai calmo, non può essere sparito nel nulla, lo troveremo.”  
“Dici? Lo sai che se volesse potremmo anche non trovarlo mai più.”  
Greg stringe le labbra, John ha ragione. Se non bastassero le sue innaturali capacità, a quanto pare ha anche l'appoggio di Mr British Government, potrebbe sparire per sempre senza grossi problemi. Ma è un amico, e il suo compito è quello di rassicurare.  
“John, tu lo conosci, lo capisci, se c'è una persona che può trovarlo quella sei tu.”  
“Capirlo, io? Non so se sia possibile, Greg. Lo conosco perché sono stato con lui, ho vissuto con lui, gli sono stato accanto più di chiunque altro, perché lui me l'ha permesso, il cielo sa il perché. Lo conosco per questo. So chi è. Ma capirlo è un altro paio di maniche. È come cercare di capire un... un falco. Lo vedi, vedi quello che è, quello che fa. Potrai provare in eterno a cogliere l'essenza del suo essere, ma non ci riuscirai mai veramente. Dovresti essere lui per capirlo. Sherlock è come un'altra forma di vita in confronto a te, a me, a chiunque altro. Forse solo Mycroft è una forma di vita simile. Forse solo Mycroft può capirlo. No, non lo capisco, Greg, non meglio di quanto capisca il falco. Meno, forse.” *  
Greg tormenta il manico del boccale, confuso.  
“Però lui con te è diverso, John. Siete amici.”  
“Sì. Ma questo non significa che io lo capisca.”  
“Puoi provarci ora. Forse ci riuscirai.”  
Finiscono di bere, vanno via.  
La strada scorre sotto i piedi di John, ma lui non la guarda neanche, concentrato.  
No, non riuscirà mai a capirlo.  
Non che non ci abbia provato, in tutti quegli anni, ma non ce la può fare.  
E Sherlock del resto non l'ha mai aiutato a farlo, non gli ha mai spiegato chiaramente, quindi non ha mai voluto essere capito da lui, è sempre stato enigmatico, confusionario, mai una spiegazione chiara, lineare, semplice, sempre quei giri di parole arzigogolati, quei poemi astrusi, complicati, difficili.  
La voce di Sherlock nella mente, lo risente spiegargli mille cose diverse, sovrapposte.  
E poi, d'improvviso, in un lampo di consapevolezza, capisce.  
Si ferma di colpo, in mezzo al marciapiedi, il petto invaso da una sensazione di calore rassicurante.  
_Idiota, idiota, idiota mille volte, Sherlock ha ragione a dirmi che sono un idiota._  
Non ha mai capito nulla, prima, e ora realizza.  
“Tu guardi, ma non osservi”. Glielo diceva sempre, e aveva ragione.  
Con gli altri era sempre diverso, le spiegazioni tirate via dalla bocca con le pinze, di malavoglia, mai una parola in più del necessario. Sempre, con tutti gli altri. Ma da lui Sherlock ha sempre voluto essere capito. Sherlock ha sempre provato a farsi capire.  
Nel suo modo contorto, certo, ma ora tutti i suoi deliri acquistano un senso.  
La frenesia nella sua voce, ogni nuovo ingarbugliato modo per dipingere una cosa detta un secondo prima in un'altra maniera altrettanto difficile, erano questo, sempre questo: non enigmi, il contrario, Sherlock che provava a dargli le chiavi della sua mente.  
Quante altre cose ha visto ma non ha osservato?

E ora sa che nonostante la sua cecità, nonostante la sua idiozia, nonostante tutto, forse potrà capire. Forse potrà trovarlo.  
Greg ha ragione: se c'è una persona al mondo che può provare a trovare Sherlock, quello è lui.  
E dopo due lunghi anni il soldato ritorna in vita, prende possesso di lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Cit.: da La canzone di Shannara, di Terry Brooks, descrizione quasi testuale del personaggio di Garet Jax, conversazione tra Jair Ohmsford e Elb Foraker.


	8. Chapter 8

D'accordo, va bene, quindi ora basta così.  
Non ne è degno, e lo sa, magari una volta che l'avrà trovato e sarà davanti a lui si sentirà solo dire che non ha neanche il diritto di guardarlo in faccia e parlargli, e allora se ne andrà, non potrebbe che dargli ragione, ma prima deve trovarlo.  
Deve. Trovarlo.  
E per trovare Sherlock a Londra -sperando che sia ancora a Londra, altrimenti è finita- dovrà davvero sbattersi.  
La sua prima mossa è telefonare in ospedale e prendere quindici giorni di ferie. E continuano a sembrargli pochi, pensa con una smorfia.  
La seconda è cominciare a fare il giro di tutte le loro conoscenze che potrebbero sapere qualcosa sui suoi nascondigli.  
Tra quelli che conosce lui -la serra chiusa a Kew Gardens e la tomba pendente al cimitero di Hampstead-, quelli di Greg -Parliament Hill, Camden Lock e Dagmar Court- e quelli di Mrs Hudson -Leinster Gardens e dietro il quadrante del Big Ben, _e solo cristo sa come farò ad entrarci_ , pensa stringendosi con due dita la radice del naso- avrà davvero tanto da fare per qualche giorno e qualche notte.  
Il peso freddo della Sig contro le reni, lo spessore della canna che gli stringe leggermente la cintura dei jeans sono improvvisamente di nuovo casa.

 

Divano, camino, finestra. Divano, camino, finestra. Divano, camino, finestra.  
Posa lo sguardo sulla pendola per l'ottava volta in quell'ultima mezz'ora.  
Il quartiere al di là del cancello è silenzioso e deserto come in tutti gli altri giorni settimanali. Quelle case troppo costose sono sempre provvidenzialmente disabitate, i loro proprietari impegnati tutto il giorno a fare qualcosa di orridamente inutile seduti alle loro scrivanie di quercia, in qualche ufficio d'angolo al quarantesimo piano.  
Divano, camino, finestra. Ancora. Divano, camino, finestra.  
Solo Mycroft, se fosse in casa, riuscirebbe a notare l'indugiare qualche frazione di secondo in più alla finestra, e comprenderebbe il senso di quello che ad occhi meno attenti sembrerebbe solo un passeggiare nervoso.  


La ragazza, i capelli castani, mossi e lunghi, carina e giovane, con un abito chiaro e un cappello con dei nastri, passa in bicicletta.  
Si ferma davanti a tutte le ville, indugiando per poco tempo, reggendosi ai cancelli con una mano, i piedi ancora sui pedali, come ad ammirarle. Sorridendo ad alcune, forse a quelle secondo lei più belle, ogni tanto fermandosi pochi attimi in più guardando con particolare attenzione qualche torretta, qualche giardino più lussureggiante, o facendo qualche smorfia all'indirizzo dei manieri più pretenziosi o cupi.  
Anche se ci fosse un giardiniere in vista, a curare qualche aiuola, anche se qualche domestica fosse appena uscita da una proprietà per andare a fare compere per la famiglia, anche se qualche altro dipendente fosse in strada, a portare a una lezione di scherma, di danza o di arpa i signorini di casa, Sherlock sa che il movimento delle mani della ragazza davanti al cancello di Holmes Manor non verrebbe notato, non sarebbe diverso dai movimenti fatti davanti agli altri cancelli. L'ha scelta bene. L'ha addestrata ancora meglio. Pensava che in quei due anni avrebbe dimenticato qualcosa, e che di conseguenza in questi giorni avrebbe fatto qualche errore, ma si è dovuto ricredere. Agli occhi di quegli stupidi lì fuori era perfetta. Migliorerà ancora, ci penserà lui.  
Lentamente -e nella sua mente può ammetterlo, ancora dolorante- si avvia verso la sala di controllo, per manipolare i nastri della videosorveglianza. Non ha voglia di rischiare di doversi imbarcare nell'ennesima discussione sulle droghe con suo fratello, figuriamoci se vuole che capisca che questa volta le droghe sono solo una parte del gioco.  
E lo capirebbe, il maledetto.  
Poi va verso i giardini, a eliminare ogni traccia dello scambio con la ragazza.  
E finalmente può tornare in casa, e farsi di nuovo, l'agognata pace della morfina per sopportare il conto alla rovescia, l'attesa impotente.

Quando è abbastanza lontana, la ragazza si ferma. Si guarda intorno apparentemente tranquilla, poi infila la mano nella tasca, e apre il bigliettino piegato. Come al solito poche criptiche parole, ma per lei sono facilissime da capire:

 _JW_  
_Quando vi trova portatelo dal Vecchio._

Tira fuori un accendino dalla tasca e dà fuoco al biglietto, pestando poi la cenere per disperderla e distruggerlo completamente.  
Ricomincia a pedalare, ridacchiando pensando a quello strano, misterioso rapporto tra il detective e il Vecchio.

 

Dopo sei giorni e sei notti a presidiare a orari diversi tutti i nascondigli, dopo due quasi arresti a cui è sfuggito davvero per un pelo per aver cercato -inutilmente- di introdursi nel Big Ben di nascosto, dopo chilometri macinati a piedi e in taxi per andare di continuo tra un nascondiglio all'altro, e senza mai trovare niente, niente, non Sherlock, figuriamoci, ma anche solo una traccia, almeno una traccia, John è nervoso, frustrato, distrutto e senza più speranze.  
Le poche ore di sonno che si è concesso ogni notte le ha passate a Baker Street, entrando di nascosto per non farsi scoprire da Mrs Hudson. Lei sarebbe stata felice e lo avrebbe accolto come sempre, ma lui è troppo in imbarazzo, e si sente troppo in colpa per comportarsi come se quella fosse ancora casa sua alla luce del sole, davanti ad altri.  
Si è detto che era una scelta logica perché la fermata della metro è più vicina a casa e avrebbe risparmiato tempo -bugia-; si è detto che lo faceva perché stare a casa di Sherlock poteva connetterlo meglio a Sherlock, e aiutarlo a smuovere chissà quali meccanismi mentali che potessero aiutarlo a trovarlo -in un assurdo tentativo di imitazione del suddetto e di qualche sua frase enunciata chissà quando su qualche scena del crimine, mentre cercava di spiegargli perché dovesse essere in quel dato luogo per capire meglio i comportamenti di chissà chi-, e sapendo già, mentre si costruiva questa assurda motivazione in testa, che lui di quella frase di Sherlock non aveva capito niente, della supposta connessione men che meno, e anche se l'avesse capito non saprebbe di certo come applicare quel concetto.  
Perché alla fine dei conti, a riuscire ad essere spietatamente sincero, lui a dormire in quella casa ci continua ad andare notte dopo notte solo per uno stupido motivo sentimentale: Sherlock gli manca, e lo vuole accanto, e siccome non c'è vuole accanto almeno le sue cose.  
La sua casa odora di lui: dopobarba, tabacco, balsamo per capelli, composti chimici, Earl Grey, e quella nota particolare, cupa e profonda, che è sua e solo sua, e John la inspira tutte le notti, chiedendosi se la risentirà mai davvero, ma fresca, non stantia e polverosa.  
Se sapesse tutto questo, Sherlock riderebbe di lui.  
No.  
Sherlock più probabilmente si arrabbierebbe con lui e lo insulterebbe.  
Non tanto per il sentimentalismo della cosa - _sì, anche per quello, chi vuoi prendere in giro, Watson?_ -, quanto perché la stanza di John è una sorta di discarica ed è impossibile dormirci, e dopo la prima notte sul divano e il mal di schiena conseguente John si è trasferito nel suo letto.  
Nel suo letto. Nella sua stanza. Nel letto di Sherlock nella stanza di Sherlock.  
Quella stanza da cui Sherlock, che pare provare assurde gelosie e uno strano senso di possesso verso alcuni oggetti, figuriamoci verso la sua stanza, ha sempre tenuto tutti fuori.  
E fosse solo questo. Perché come se non bastasse, John-sta-dormendo-nel-letto-di-Sherlock, questo è sconcertante anche per un motivo diverso, e John quest'altro motivo se l'è visto piombare addosso di colpo, quando per la prima volta ha affondato il naso nel suo cuscino, e si è tirato addosso le sue coperte, e girandosi nel letto ha visto un capello nero e riccio sull'altro cuscino, proprio davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Quella prima notte, mentre si girava a vuoto in quel letto guardando da una inedita prospettiva la stanza del suo amico, si è rimproverato con durezza: _gesù, non fare la testa di cazzo, che differenza c'è con le brande in caserma, o nei campi base? Nessuna, giusto? Sei stato un soldato, hai fatto la doccia con i tuoi commilitoni, ci hai dormito a fianco per anni, che sarà mai dormire nel letto del tuo migliore amico?_  
Eppure essere sdraiato nel letto di Sherlock è stranamente imbarazzante, quindi non si permette di pensarci nemmeno nell'intimità della sua mente, ignora questa cosa e dorme.


	9. Chapter 9

La parete è piena di cartine geografiche, fotografie, schemi, sottili fili tesi tra puntine colorate, immagini di telecamere di sorveglianza, ritagli di giornali, fogli di carta con scritta una parola, altri pieni zeppi di frasi.  
Sherlock ci sbatte la testa ogni giorno, lavorare su quel puzzle è l'unica alternativa ai pensieri e alla morfina.  
Ci sta perdendo troppo tempo, la cosa lo innervosisce.  
Non perché dalla risoluzione del caso dipenda la sicurezza di tanti onesti cittadini britannici, del regno, della regina, del commonwealth o qualunque altra di quelle idiozie che preoccupano sempre Mycroft, figuriamoci, quanto piuttosto perché il motivo per cui ci sta impiegando tutto quel tempo è la sua prigionia imposta in quella casa.  
Non può uscire, quindi non può indagare come dovrebbe.  
Certo, il viavai semi invisibile di un paio di selezionati membri della sua rete in qualche modo gli consente di avere occhi e orecchie in città -nonché tutta la morfina che gli permette di sopportare il flusso di pensieri su John quando è in un momento di stallo del caso-, ma continua a non bastare, dovrebbe esserci lui per le strade.  
E invece per le strade si prepara chissà quale catastrofico attacco terroristico, e per quelle stesse strade c'è John che continua a cercarlo.  
Preoccupato, cerca di immaginare dove possa essere John. Cosa stia facendo. Quando capirà dove andare per trovarlo. Quanto a fondo scaverà il Vecchio, e cosa uscirà mai dalle profondità della mente di John. Tra quanto tempo si rivedranno, e cosa succederà. Quando potrà finalmente fare i bagagli e tornare a casa sua. Con John.  
Non può pensare altrimenti, non _vuole_ neanche pensare ad una differente eventualità. Non vuole immaginare di averlo perso per sempre.  
Neanche la damnatio memoriae* dell'intera stanza di John del suo mind palace funzionerebbe. Anche se potesse cancellare anni della sua vita, non lo farebbe.  
Non potrebbe mai cancellare John. Mai.  
Gli manca il suo violino. Gli manca suonare. Vorrebbe poter comporre uno studio sui dubbi e sulle paure, metterlo in musica. È una cosa così unica, quella che gli sta succedendo, forse irripetibile. Lui, _lui_ roso da pensieri irrazionali, incomprensibili, inspiegabili.  
È fastidioso.  
Non ne può più. Andrà via. Deve parlare con Mycroft e farsi riportare a casa. Non ha più bisogno della babysitter. _Ho bisogno solo di John._

 

Si sveglia già stanco, e troppo tardi. È già mattino. Dei rumori nelle scale lo fanno saltare sul letto. Ascolta, teso. È Mrs Hudson, riconosce il rumore della porta di casa sua, il suo passo. Sta uscendo. Esala un respiro con sollievo. Non saprebbe cosa dirle. Del resto non sa cosa dir _si_ , figuriamoci.  
Una doccia veloce, poi andrà ancora fuori, ancora a cercarlo. Inutilmente, anche oggi.  
L'acqua è bollente, l'odore dello shampoo e del bagno schiuma di Sherlock saturano l'aria del piccolo bagno. Sherlock. I suoi odori.  
Avvilito e arrabbiato, tira un pugno alle mattonelle, rischiando di scivolare nella vasca.  
Ride come uno stupido da solo. Sarebbe davvero un degno inizio della giornata farsi trovare da Mrs Hudson nudo, con una gamba rotta, steso in una vasca in una casa in cui non dovrebbe essere.  
Si asciuga con l'accappatoio di Sherlock, facendo finta di nulla, cacciando lontano uno spudorato e imbarazzante pensiero, concentrandosi sulla sua caccia.  
Passa una mano sullo specchio appannato per guardarsi; ha il viso stanco, scavato, teso, le borse e le occhiaie più evidenti del solito, la barba troppo lunga.  
Si veste, ignora il fastidio di indossare nuovamente gli stessi abiti usati per ormai troppi giorni, sistema le poche cose che ha messo in disordine, esce, guardandosi intorno per non farsi beccare, riuscendoci.

Alla fine della giornata quello che John è riuscito ad ottenere è mal di piedi, una fame pazzesca, sudore, occhiate di traverso nei quartieri più rispettabili per il suo aspetto trascurato, frustrazione, e ovviamente nessun segno di Sherlock.  
Deve sfogarsi. Una sbronza. Ci vuole una sbronza. O una rissa. Ci riflette su seriamente per qualche secondo, ponderando i pro e i contro delle due opzioni.  
Stabilisce che la sbronza è la scelta più saggia, sempre che Greg sia disponibile, almeno non passerà la notte in galera.  
Il fato decide di risparmiargli almeno quella, quindi qualche ora dopo è a un tavolo con Greg, due pinte e -continuando sulla scia dell'assennatezza- anche due fish and chips, magari non tornerà a casa strisciando sul marciapiedi.  
Il racconto delle sue ricerche prende tanto tempo. Cercano insieme altre soluzioni. Analizzano altre possibilità. Rinunciano immediatamente alla stravagante idea di concentrarsi sul trovare Mycroft. Ridono anche fino alle lacrime per cinque minuti sull'idiozia della cosa.  
Sarebbe quasi più facile riuscire a beccare la Regina.  
Quando tornano seri, a John ricade addosso tutto l'avvilimento. Greg lo guarda, preoccupato per lui.  
“John, lo sai, se vuoi che ti accompagni io ci sono, ci tengo anche io a trovarlo. Ma non puoi continuare così, sei stanco. Di più, sei distrutto. Vai a casa a dormire, riposati un po'. Devi essere lucido, o non ne usciamo. Vai a riposare almeno stanotte, fatti la barba, cambiati questi vestiti, sembri Sherlock dopo uno dei suoi peggiori appostamenti. O un barbone, ma siamo lì.”  
Greg ridacchia, John altrettanto.  
“So che sembro un... un...” solleva lo sguardo dal boccale, gli occhi accesi di frenesia, li pianta in quelli di Greg “un barbone, Greg! I barboni! La rete di Sherlock, loro mi mancano, a loro non ho chiesto!”  
Greg ride, solleva il boccale per un brindisi.  
“E bravo, John. Quindi riposa, ma non farti la barba, sei già ottimamente travestito.”  
“Bravo anche tu, mi hai dato tu l'idea. Ti direi di accompagnarmi, sì, ma credo che fuggirebbero tutti. Se io sembro un barbone, tu hai proprio l'aspetto da yarder.”  
Greg fa la faccia fintamente offesa “Hey! Io ti aiuto e tu mi ripaghi così?”  
L'ultima pinta la bevono rilassati, ridendo, contenti, quella nuova speranza che ha cambiato le cose. Magari questa è l'idea buona.

 

La discussione con Mycroft è tediosa oltre ogni dire. E troppo lunga, come al solito. Un minuto di discussione, quindi cinquantotto secondi di troppo.  
“Sherlock, sei testardo, irresponsabile e infantile, non sei ancora ottimamente guarito, mancano ancora undici giorni alla scadenza dei termini stabilita dai tuoi medici. Se ti lasciassi andare via so che saresti in strada in men che non si dica, e non voglio sprecare qualcuno dei miei uomini perché ti insegua in quelle rivoltanti strade che sembri prediligere per i tuoi affari. Per non menzionare il fatto che tutto il lavoro che hai fatto è qui, e che è più comodo per te lavorare qui...”  
Sherlock lo interrompe “Dì pure che ti stai divertendo ad avermi sotto il tuo controllo, Mycroft, a dirigermi come un burattino come hai voglia di fare sempre con tutti, e se prima stavo male e te l'ho dovuto permettere, ora basta. Me ne torno a casa. Per il mio lavoro, anche i tuoi incapaci schiavi sapranno inscatolare delle prove e portarle fino a Baker Street, o pensi che non ne saranno in grado? Mi stupisci, fratello, stai davvero invecchiando, un tempo saresti capace di sceglierli quantomeno abbastanza efficienti per fare un lavoro così semplice.”  
Mycroft stringe le labbra, stizzito. “Dammi il tempo di organizzare lo spostamento delle attrezzature mediche e delle cartelle del caso.”

 

Ancora strade su strade, miglia e miglia, stazioni, sottopassaggi, periferie, ricoveri.  
Nessun viso conosciuto, la stessa domanda ripetuta decine di volte.  
Uno, due, dieci, poi decine e decine di uomini e donne diffidenti che scuotono la testa e si allontanano.

È raggomitolato su una delle sedie nella sala d'aspetto della stazione di Paddington, i gomiti sulle ginocchia, le mani che sostengono la testa.  
_Un attimo di riposo, solo un attimo, poi ricomincerò._  
Il suono di un passo deciso gli fa alzare lo sguardo. Una ragazza si avvicina, cammina dritta verso di lui, lo guarda, gli sorride.  
Appena la guarda bene in viso la riconosce immediatamente, anche se sono passati anni: è la stessa ragazza che hanno incontrato sotto il ponte di Waterloo, durante quel macabro puzzle messo in piedi da quel figlio di puttana di Moriarty.  
La ragazza gli si ferma davanti “Cerchi Sherlock.”  
“Sì. Ti ricordi di me? Sono...”  
Lei lo interrompe “So chi sei, John Watson, tutti noi sappiamo chi sei. Stai cercando Sherlock Holmes.”  
Si alza in piedi di scatto “Sì, lo sto cercando da giorni, da settimane, ovunque, pensavo che forse voi avreste potuto sapere dov'è.”  
“No. Noi non sappiamo dov'è, ma posso portarti da chi lo sa. Dall'unico di noi che lo sa. Se riuscirai ad arrivare fino in fondo e a dargli le risposte giuste, troverai Sherlock.”  
“Cosa intendi, quali risposte, a quali domande?”  
Lei ride “Oh, tante domande. Lui vuole sempre sapere troppe cose. Dovrai parlare tanto, John Watson, e pensare molto di più. Non sarà semplice, ti avverto, se pensi di non farcela torna a casa tua ora, risparmiati questa cosa”.  
“Se gli darò le risposte che vuole mi dirà dove trovarlo?”  
“No. Se gli darai le risposte _giuste_ ti dirà dove trovarlo. Vieni o no?”  
“Vengo.”  
E la segue, attraverso tortuosi percorsi, girando a vuoto più volte, in strade che non ha mai visto e che non ricorderà, lo sa, nonostante il suo addestramento militare e il suo ottimo senso dell'orientamento. La segue, perché ormai è disperato, non sa più che altro fare, ha esaurito ogni altra alternativa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Damnatio memoriae: è una locuzione in lingua latina che significa letteralmente "condanna della memoria". Nel diritto romano indicava una pena consistente nella cancellazione di qualsiasi traccia riguardante una persona, come se essa non fosse mai esistita.  
> Fonte: i miei studi classici, e https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Damnatio_memoriae per la definizione.


	10. Chapter 10

Il Vecchio è davvero vecchio. Nessuno lì conosce il suo nome, è strano, troppo strano, come è strana la sua faccia, come sono strane le sue parole, i suoi discorsi, lui in ultima analisi. Sarebbe certamente considerato un freak se non amasse così tanto le persone, se non avesse fatto dello stargli accanto un motivo di vita, e se le persone non lo ricambiassero con uguale entusiasmo.  
Lo rispettano tutti gli homeless, è in qualche modo famoso a Londra, il suo non nome è pronunciato in ogni sottopassaggio, dietro ogni stazione, nei capannoni vuoti delle zone industriali, sotto i ponti del Tamigi, nei parchi più periferici, nelle case disabitate, nei vicoli meno frequentati.  
È rispettato, e sì, apprezzato, nonostante il suo amore per la verità, che in qualche strana maniera lo rende così simile a Sherlock, pungente quanto lui. Forse proprio per questo anche Sherlock lo rispetta, tiene così tanto in considerazione il suo parere, gli dà così tanto peso, responsabilità, e, strano per un uomo simile, fiducia.  
Tante notti, si fosse abbastanza coraggiosi da passare in quelle zone poco frequentate, li si potrebbe vedere insieme, seduti su qualche scalcagnata panchina o a camminare per decine di miglia, parlando per ore di non si sa cosa, l'uomo in nero insolitamente rilassato, il Vecchio sempre sorridente.  
Di tutto questo John è allegramente inconsapevole, ovviamente. Non l'ha mai nemmeno sentito nominare, non è uno di quelli che ha incontrato della rete di Sherlock, del resto il Vecchio fa lavoro di cervello, non di gambe.  
Quindi quando la ragazza lo guida davanti a lui, quello che vede è solo _un_ vecchio.  
Ha pochi capelli e una lunga barba bianca, è piuttosto brutto, ha il viso largo, il naso grosso e schiacciato, il corpo massiccio, ma ha occhi intelligenti, acuti, buoni, saggi. È vestito in modo troppo leggero per la temperatura, ma non sembra avere freddo. A John istantaneamente ricorda un vecchio satiro.  
Gli sorride, solleva un cartone di vino come in un brindisi, si gira e inizia camminare, senza dire una parola. John è perplesso, guarda la ragazza, che gli fa un sorriso rassicurante e con un piccolo cenno della testa lo invita a seguirlo.  
John gli si affianca, il Vecchio placidamente continua a bere e a camminare, lo sguardo tranquillo, come se fosse solo.  
Tocca a John parlare, lo capisce, quindi prende un respiro e inizia “Mi ha detto la ragazza che tu sei l'unico che sa dove si trovi Sherlock. È così?”  
Il Vecchio lo guarda, solleva un angolo della bocca in un mezzo sorriso. Poi beve un sorso di vino. “Sei certo che sia la domanda giusta da porre?”  
John aggrotta le sopracciglia “Beh... Sì... No?”  
“Mi stai chiedendo se è la domanda giusta?”  
“No! Me l'hai chiesto tu! E io non ho capito, che gioco è questo? Devo fare un gioco per sapere dov'è Sherlock?” la voce di qualche ottava più alta, nervosa.  
“Ecco” ancora un sorriso ”già come domanda è migliore. Cosa intendi per 'gioco'?”  
“Un test? Sì, uno stupido test a punteggio, se fai tot punti allora puoi passare al livello dopo e vinci Sherlock.” a questo punto John praticamente gesticola, disgustato.  
Sorride ancora, il Vecchio, un sorriso profondo “Cosa non ti piace di questo 'stupido test'?”  
“Non è serio, non è una cosa... Devo trovare Sherlock, è importante, e qui invece non so neanche cosa stiamo facendo.”  
“Quindi trovare Sherlock non è qualcosa che si possa 'vincere con uno stupido test'?”  
“Esatto! È importante, non è un premio di fine partita.”  
Il Vecchio si ferma, si gira a guardarlo negli occhi “Dunque se il premio del test fossero invece dei soldi, e sapessi che spendendoli troveresti Sherlock, non spenderesti quei soldi?”  
“Ma no! Non è quello che... Certo che li spenderei. Farei qualsiasi cosa. Anche questo... Questo. Darti retta.” la rassegnazione e la stanchezza via via più visibili sul volto; capisce, ora capisce che non vincerà facilmente questa partita, che il prezzo da pagare sarà alto.  
“Mi daresti retta anche se non sapessi dove si trova Sherlock?”  
Lo guarda, apre la bocca, incredulo “Ma la ragazza mi ha detto che lo sai!”  
“Quindi hai già una risposta alla domanda se io sappia dove si trovi Sherlock?”  
John china il viso, chiude gli occhi, si tiene il ponte del naso con due dita, esasperato “Sì, ok! Ok! Non lo so! La ragazza ha detto la verità? Spero di sì! Tu sai dov'è? Spero di sì! Dove? Dov'è?”  
“Oh, bene. Questa è la domanda giusta. Perché: che io sappia certamente dove sia è poco importante, e senza dubbio falso.”  
_No, cristo._ Se John non sapesse che questa cosa è perfettamente in maledetto stile Sherlock a questo punto penserebbe di essere una cavia di una candid camera “Cosa? Come...? Falso?”  
Il Vecchio fa spallucce, altro sorso di vino “Perché, cosa sai tu, con certezza?”  
“Un, la, il...” balbetta, cerca una risposta nella mente “Tante cose! Che il sole sorge ogni giorno!”  
“Quindi sei assolutamente sicuro che il sole domani sorgerà, che nessun evento cosmico lo distruggerà entro domani?”  
“Ma cosa... Certo! Nessuno scienziato ha detto niente a riguardo!”  
“Come nessuno scienziato tranne Halley vide la cometa, prima che Halley vide la cometa? Come nessuno scienziato può sapere che 'stanotte morirò, e domani nessun sole sorgerà per me'?”  
E John si ferma un secondo, allarga le braccia “Ma così niente è certo!”  
Stavolta quella del Vecchio è una risata “Ne sei certo?”  
Qualche secondo di silenzio, poi realizza “Ok, ok, l'unica cosa certa è che niente è certo. Ma è... È... È per questo che non è importante se sai o no dov'è Sherlock? Perché potresti sapere una cosa che non è vera?”  
“Non solo. Potrei rispondere "sì". È la risposta che cerchi?”  
“No...”  
“Dunque è la domanda giusta o no?”  
Sbuffa, sconfitto per l'ennesima volta “No.”  
“Quindi qual è questa domanda?”  
“Puoi dirmi dove si trova Sherlock?”  
Il vecchio annuisce, solleva il cartone di vino in un altro brindisi “In alto i cuori! Posso. Ma perché dovrei?”  
“Perché dovresti... Perché, perché... Perché devo vedere Sherlock, per dirgli qualcosa di importante.”  
Fa ancora spallucce, svuota il cartone di vino con un ultimo lungo sorso, lo getta via “Dilla a me, dilla a uno qualunque degli homeless che conosci, gliela riferiremo.”  
“No, non posso, io devo parlargli faccia a faccia.”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché è qualcosa che... Non è semplice. Devo scusarmi, devo spiegarmi con lui.”  
“Perché?”  
John lo guarda, distrutto, confuso. Inspira ed espira a fondo un paio di volte, per calmarsi “Tutti questi perché...”  
Il Vecchio è serio in volto, deciso “Finché non mi darai la risposta giusta ci saranno altri perché. È così che funziona, finché sai che non c'è acqua per dissetarti avrai sete. Vuoi morire di sete o vuoi cercare l'acqua?”  
Con un guizzo di ironia pensa _oh, questa è facile, quindi la prossima sarà impossibile_ “Voglio cercare l'acqua.”  
“E allora perché non rispondi alle domande che ti poni, ai perché che ti rivolgi?”  
Come volevasi dimostrare. “Veramente sei tu che mi stai chiedendo tutti questi perché!”  
Per la prima volta il Vecchio quasi si erge minaccioso, la faccia seria, alza un po' la voce “Sono io?”  
John tentenna, non sa come rispondere.  
“Le schegge, i chiodi, il ferro, tutto il dolore che hai estratto dai corpi straziati durante la guerra, l'avevi posto tu?”  
“No. No. Ho capito. Le tue domande sono le mie... Tu le stai solo pronunciando a voce alta. E io devo rispondermi.”  
“Quindi qual è la risposta giusta?”  
_Qual è la risposta giusta? La conosco. So qual è. Non è importante che io pensi di meritarlo o meno, ecco. Per l'ennesima volta sono egoista. E non me ne frega un cazzo. Io voglio il suo perdono._  
“Spero, ecco, io spero che sentendo ciò che ho da dirgli, mi perdoni. Lo spero dal profondo del cuore.”  
“Va bene. Ma perché credi, speri, speri dal profondo del cuore, che 'spiegandoti' lui ti perdonerà?”  
“Perché devo dirgli che ho capito, che ora so che sono stato un egoista, un idiota, che non sapeva niente, che non aveva capito niente, che pensando solo a se stesso lo ha ferito, gli ha fatto del male, male senza senso.”  
“Senza senso? Non direi.” agita una mano a bloccare una probabile recriminazione “Hai risposto solo a uno dei due perché insiti nella mia domanda.”  
“Cosa? No... Che...” John si passa una mano sugli occhi ”Puoi rifarmi la domanda?”  
“Sì.” E tace.  
_Tace, il maledetto. Ho capito, d'accordo!_ “Ok! Ok! In che senso ho risposto solo a un perché? Dov'è l'altro?”  
“Uno interrogava sull'efficacia del mezzo in vista del fine: le spiegazioni ti porteranno il perdono? L'altro interrogava sulla causa: perché vuoi essere perdonato? E perché non hai 'capito', hai evitato, questo secondo perché?”  
John ha un brivido. _Merda! Non so ancora perché, ma tutta questa cosa farà male, lo sento_ “Non l'ho evitato... Forse sì. No, stavo solo... temporeggiando. Raccogliendo le idee. Non ero sicuro di aver capito. Non ero certo che volessi sapere perché voglio il suo perdono.”  
Il Vecchio tira fuori un altro cartone di vino da una bisaccia, indugia, lo apre con calma, beve “Volessi io, o volessi tu?”  
John serra i denti “Tu... No. Io! Io.”  
Si ferma, siede su una panchina, fa cenno a John di accomodarsi. “Quindi perché vuoi essere perdonato? Perché eviti questa domanda?”  
John prende un respiro profondo. Solleva lo sguardo, e si trova davanti il Tamigi, all'improvviso. In una minuscola zona del suo cervello capisce che hanno percorso miglia. Guardando il fiume, prende coraggio “La evito perché ho paura, va bene. Ho paura che se non mi perdona non ci vedremo mai più. Non vivremo mai più la nostra vita assieme. La nostra solita vita, i casi, tutto.”  
“Perché hai confuso le due risposte?”  
“Cosa? Come? Non ho confuso le...”  
Il Vecchio lo ferma “Una alla volta allora. Perché non ti chiedi perché vuoi il perdono di Sherlock?”  
“Perché ho paura che se non mi perdona...”  
Lo ferma ancora “Hai paura. L'altra domanda ora: Perché vuoi il perdono di Sherlock?”  
“Per... Perché siamo amici. Gli ho fatto del male, soffro a pensarlo sofferente a causa mia... Sono stato...”  
“Ok. Insomma, se ti perdona non soffri più? Non soffrite più?”  
“Lo spero.”  
“Perché?”  
_Oh mio dio!_ “Ancora?”  
Sorride “Finché non trovi l'acqua. Perché avevi paura di quella domanda, e poi invece mi hai risposto?”  
John tentenna, scavando a fondo dentro di sé “Perché... Perché anche se mi perdona magari le cose non saranno più le stesse! Ecco la paura. Che sia troppo tardi, o troppo grave ciò che ho fatto, che voglio questo perdono per nulla, posso essere perdonato, ma non sarà comunque mai più come prima.”  
“Se avevi paura di risponderti questo, immagino avrai paura anche di farlo, di chiedere questo perdono.”  
John scuote la testa “No, questo no.”  
“Allora non è la risposta giusta.” Ancora vino, ancora qualche secondo di attesa “Perché vuoi che ti perdoni?”  
“Perché mi manca! Mi manca quella vita, mi manca quell'amicizia! Perché gli voglio bene, è mio amico, e l'ho ferito, l'ho perso, voglio ritrovarlo, riaverlo insieme a tutto quello che eravamo!”  
Il vecchio aggrotta la fronte, guarda John con occhi intensi “E tu avevi paura di risponderti questo? Che gli vuoi bene e speri che lui torni a volertene?” John non risponde. “Ovvio che no. Quindi ancora, perché?”  
“Ma è questo... Perché gli voglio bene.”  
“Veramente? Avevi paura di ammettere questo? Avevi paura di dire ad alta voce: voglio il suo perdono perché gli voglio bene?”  
Stringe il bordo della panchina, le nocche bianche “No.”  
“Quindi di cosa hai paura? Perché ti spaventa dire ad alta voce la causa della tua speranza di perdono?”  
Scuote la testa, gli occhi chiusi, le palpebre così strette che quasi fanno male _Non lo so, non lo so, non lo so!_ “Non voglio... Non lo so.”  
Insiste, irrefrenabile. Vuole tutto. Vuole arrivare in fondo. “È la verità? Non sai cosa ti spaventa? O ti spaventa quel che non sai?”  
John tace ancora, la confusione sul volto. Il Vecchio continua. “A me fa l'effetto contrario, ciò che non so: mi spinge, mi brucia, mi attira a sapere, a scavare sempre più verso il fondo. Non lo sai, hai scavato abbastanza ed tutta qui è la verità? Non lo sai, punto?”  
“Non...”  
“Hai trovato quello che ti spaventa?”  
John china la testa, tace ancora. Questa volta perché sa. Questa volta perché ha capito. Perché la sua paura ora ha un nome. E ne è terrorizzato.  
“Perché vuoi il suo perdono, quindi? Perché gli vuoi bene?”  
_Non è questo. Non è più questo. Forse non è mai stato questo_ “No... No.”  
Il Vecchio si alza, gli si para di fronte, imponente, requisitorio “Perché, dunque?”  
John alza il viso, lo guarda negli occhi. Risponde con il suono spezzato di chi non vorrebbe parlare ad alta voce, perché farlo sarà rendere tutto reale, non poterlo più nascondere, né a se stesso né al mondo. Inspira, gli occhi improvvisamente lucidi. La voce è piccola, appena un sussurro "Perché.. perché io lo amo. E non voglio vivere senza di lui."  
Il Vecchio sorride, gli poggia una mano sulla spalla, poi si gira, e già camminando per andare via, già di schiena, scandisce “Vai a casa. Lui arriverà.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie grazie grazie a PepperMind, per l'infinito aiuto con il dialogo basato sul metodo Socratico.  
> Entrambi chiniamo il capo e umilmente ci scusiamo con Socrate e con la maieutica per le eventuali mancanze di rispetto rivolte ad entrambi.  
> Il Vecchio è dipinto esattamente sull'immagine di Socrate, sia per aspetto fisico sia per le abitudini di vita, le seconde descritte dai suoi discepoli e da me semplicemente riportate testualmente o adattate.
> 
> Link per approfondire: https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metodo_socratico  
> https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Socrate


End file.
